Bad Reputation
by Meg Stewart
Summary: Bella Swan é conhecida por sua má reputação. Já cansada dos rótulos de rebelde e problemática que recebe, foge de casa e vai para Los Angeles, onde conheçe Edward Cullen, o homem que vai transformar sua vida numa verdadeira loucura.
1. Prólogo

Sinopse: Bella Swan é conhecida por sua má reputação. Uma garota de 17 anos que todos dizem ser rebelde e problemática. Bella odeia esses "rótulos" e decide fugir de casa com nada além de sua moto, guitarra e mochila. E é em Los Angeles que ela conhece Edward Cullen, o homem que vai transformar sua vida em uma verdadeira loucura.

Prólogo

**Bella PDV**

"_Forget about everything__ and runaway"_

Eu voava pelas estradas que levavam até Los Angeles. A chuva batia em minha jaqueta de couro e meu cabelo molhado grudava em meu pescoço. Minha moto estava a quase 200 km/h, e eu adorava essa sensação. A de liberdade, do vento batendo em meu capacete, da chuva que me fazia sentir em uma bolha, da moto rugindo embaixo de mim..., era nesses momentos que eu esquecia de tudo. De tudo pelo que tive que passar, de tudo que sofri... Nada mais importava, agora era só eu. Larguei tudo para trás e sai de casa para poder viver a vida do meu jeito.

Bom, vocês devem querer saber o porquê disso, certo? Vamos voltar umas duas semanas, no meu último dia de aula.

Duas semanas atrás – Forks High School...

"Fudeu!" Foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando o diretor veio me chamar na sala. "Aposto que ele descobriu que fui eu que pichei o banheiro dos professores." Eu não fiz isso de maldade, foi mais como um presente de despedida HAHA' Eu queria deixar uma lembrança para eles, para que nunca se esqueçam de Bella Swan, a garota que foi considerada a pior aluna que a Forks High School já teve.

- Srta. Swan!

Não falei nada, apenas me levantei. O problema é que eu esqueci que estava ouvindo meu Ipod - coisa que é proibida de fazer na sala - e ele caiu do meu colo. Só não foi ao chão porque os fones que estavam no meu ouvido o seguraram.

- Puta merda! – Xinguei baixo

- Para minha sala, agora! – O diretor praticamente gritou isso para mim

Eu só não fui para a detenção – de novo – porque aquele era o último tempo de aula. O porquê eu já não fui expulsa antes? Bom, isso é porque minha mãe é a presidente do hospital de Forks, além de ser também uma das diretoras do maior hospital de Seattle. O que faz dela muito importante, influente e conhecida nesse buraco verde e úmido que chamam de Forks.

Claro que eu e minhas irmãs – Alice e Rosalie -, também somos bem conhecidas. Na verdade Alice é conhecida por sua popularidade e senso de moda. Rosalie por sua beleza. E eu? Bom, pela minha má reputação. Eu sei que isso não parece ser uma boa coisa pela qual ser conhecida, mas eu realmente não me importo. Não ligo para minha reputação e nem para o que as pessoas dizem de mim.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto. Uau, finalmente acabei o ensino médio! Nem acredito. Nada mais de acordar cedo, discutir com os professores, ignorar ou brigar com meus "colegas" de classe e principalmente nada mais de suspensões e detenções!


	2. Cap 1 ParaísoXCullens

Aí está o primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem!

Capa da fic - http://*www*.imagebam.*com/image*/faef8a54190940

By: Meg Stewart

- Para verem a capa da fic e as fotos que vou colocar na fic retirem os * e colem os links na barra html

_______________________________________________

Capítulo 1 – Paraíso X Cullens

**Bella PDV**

A primeira semana depois que terminei o ensino médio foi perfeita. Acordei tarde, passei todos os dias tocando minha preciosa guitarra Gibson USA Dark Fire vermelha (http://*www.*imagebam.*com/*image/b623ac54323230) – simplesmente a guitarra mais linda que já vi na vida -, ouvindo as músicas das minhas divas Avril Lavigne e Joan Jett. Além de Blink 182, Pitty, Sum 41 e Bon Jovi, dei várias voltas com minha moto por Forks e Seattle,... Não podia ter sido melhor.

Eu estava no paraíso, até que na segunda-feira da segunda semana minha mãe bateu na porta do meu quarto.

- Que? – Disse abrindo a porta. "Não tinha uma hora melhor pra ela me interromper, não?"

- Bella... Que estilete é esse? – Olhei para minha mão e vi que ainda estava segurando o estilete

Pela cara de espanto que minha mãe fez, aposto que ela lembrou da vez que fui suspensa da escola e a chamaram lá, porque eu fui pega ameaçando Mike Nentow com um estilete. A culpa não é minha que ele me viu saindo do tubo de ventilação da quadra de esportes, quando eu impestiei a quadra com um cheiro terrível, para que eu não tivesse aula. A culpa foi toda dele. Primeiro por estar onde não deveria e me ver saindo dali e segunda por dizer que ia contar para o diretor. Como eu já odiava o Mike desde meu primeiro dia de aula no primeiro ano do ensino médio, usei o estilete que estava em meu bolso – o mesmo que foi usado para fazer buracos na ventilação da quadra – para ameaçá-lo.

Ri ao me lembrar da cara de medo que Mike fez naquele dia. Vi o olhar reprovador de minha mãe e me lembrei que não tinha respondido sua pergunta.

- Ah, eu tava rasgando a calça que a anã me deu.

- Bella, não fale assim de sua irmã.

- O que você quer mãe? – "Se ela não falasse logo, minha pouca paciência ia acabar"

- Vim te avisar que amanhã vamos ter convidados para o almoço.

- Quem? – "Desde quando minha mãe recebe alguém em casa no almoço? Reneé Swan é famosa por seus jantares, não almoços. E desde quando minha mãe está em casa na hora do almoço?"

- Um médico amigo meu e os filhos dele – "Ei! Eu conheço esse sorrisinho dela. Ela ta aprontando alguma"

- E? – Perguntei desconfiada

- E que eu quero que você acorde antes de meio-dia amanhã e que se arrume direito.

Qual o problema com minhas roupas? Só porque eu uso calça jeans, All Star (N/A: minha paixão), camisetas masculinas tamanho M – sendo que uso tamanho P feminino -, ou camisas de bandas e as vezes boné ou touca todo mundo fica reclamando e me mandando me vestir que nem querem o que? Que eu me vista igual aquelas patricinhas fúteis da minha escola? De salto alto, mini-saia e blusinha? Fala sério! Eu amo minhas roupas, são super confortáveis e combinam com meu estilo Rock'n Roll.

- E quem disse que eu vou aparecer nesse almoço? – Eu odeio as festas e jantares que minha mãe dá

- Isabella Marie swan, você VAI sim aparecer no almoço de amanhã e vai se comportar como uma dama, e não como um garoto de 15 anos! – A coisa que mais odeio é que mandem em mim

Senti o sangue correndo rápido por minhas veias e meu rosto corando de raiva. Para não discutir com minha mãe, fechei a porta violentamente na casa dela e bufei. Tranquei a porta antes que ela entrasse e me deitei na cama ligando meu som no último volume para não ter que ouvir os gritos dela.

Minha mãe odeia quando eu ajo assim, mas eu simplesmente não suporto que mandem em mim e já cansei de discutir com minha mãe. Eu não sou mais nenhuma criança para que os outros digam o que eu devo ou não fazer, como me comportar, ou como eu devo ou não me vestir. Fala sério! Eu tenho 17 anos, já sei há muito tempo cuidar de mim mesma.

E por minhas atitudes que nem essa de agora a pouco, e por meu gênio forte que as pessoas me rotulam de rebelde e problemática. E é daí também que vem minha má reputação.

No Outro Dia...

Acordei, escovei meus dentes e desci até a cozinha para beber um copo de água. Paralisei quando passei pela sala de jantar e vi que não estava vazia. Minha mãe, minhas irmãs, um cara louro – que devia ser o tal amigo de minha mãe – e outros dois rapazes estavam almoçando e conversando sentados na grande mesa de vidro.

- Que bom que apareceu Bella! – "Lá vêm a Rosalie com seus sorrisinhos cínicos"

- Que roupa é essa Bella? – "Só Alice mesmo para falar da minha roupa num momento desses"

Olhei para baixo e vi que ainda estava de pijama, e provavelmente meu cabelo devia estar todo alvoroçado e bagunçado. Olhei para a mesa de novo e vi que o cara loiro estava se segurando para não rir, coisa que seus filhos não fizeram. Principalmente o grandalhão de cabelo moreno, esse gargalhava igual uma mula.

Me irritei de ser o centro das atenções e dos risinhos e fui para a cozinha, bebi minha água e voltei correndo para meu quarto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Gritei de raiva quando cheguei a meu quarto

...

- Que bom que veio se juntar a nós, filha – Eu tinha trocado de roupa e escovado o cabelo e tinha acabado de entrar novamente na sala de jantar

Me sentei ao lado de Alice e me servi. Quando fui colocar a primeira garfada na boca, senti alguém me chutar por baixo da mesa.

- AAi! – "Ôh, merda! Virei o centro das atenções de novo" – O que é aquilo? – Completei apontando para trás do garoto grandalhão

Antes que todos pudessem olhar para onde apontei o grandalhão moreno começou a gritar:

- Tem um monstro atrás de mim? É isso? SOCORRO! – Ele gritou se agarrando ao branquelo loiro, com cara de lesado que estava sentado do seu lado

Comecei a rir da cara da anta em forma de serial killer. Fala sério, um cara daquele tamanho parece muito com um serial killer, mas pelo que percebi ele é burro demais para fazer mal a alguém.

- Emmett, me larga! – Reclamou o branquelo lesado

- Emmett, você andou vendo filmes de terror de novo? – O médico loiro-azedo perguntou

- Sim. Desculpa pai! – A anta respondeu largando o lesado

Eu só conseguia rir. Meu Deus, que cara idiota!

- Bella! – "Ah, minha mãe quer que eu não ria? Impossível!"

Consegui me acalmar e puxei a anã ao meu lado para mais perto

- Porque você me chutou sua anã? – Sussurrei irritada

- Que merda de roupa é essa? Mamãe não falou pra você se vestir melhor? – "Eu não mereço isso, serinho!"

Me sentei direito e me preparei para começar a comer quando fui interrompida mais uma vez. Dessa vez por alguém me chamando.

- Puta que pariu! Será que eu não posso comer em paz? – Falei antes de pensar e perceber que foi minha mãe quem me chamou

- Mocinha, que palavreado é esse? – "Ta me zuando, né? Minha mãe já se acostumou com meus palavrões, provavelmente só falou isso por causa do seu amiguinho"

- O que foi?

- Quero que conheça meu amigo Carlisle Cullen – Ela sinalizou para o loiro-azedo que estava na minha frente – Ele é um dos cirurgiões lá do hospital.

- Prazer! – O loiro-azedo estendeu a mão para mim e antes que minha mãe me repreendesse mais uma vez apertei a mão dele e dei um sorrisinho

- Eles são meus filhos Jasper – Ele sinalizou para o branquelo lesado – e Emmett.– A anta em forma de serial killer

- Oi!– Disse o lesado com uma voz de sono

- E aí? – A anta se pronunciou

Dei mais um sorrisinho, agora para eles e finalmente comecei a comer. Eu tava com fome!

...

"Ai, que saco! Será que esse almoço não vai acabar nunca?" Já fazia mais de meia hora que eu já tinha terminado de comer, e já estava toda largada na cadeira vegetando enquanto todos conversavam animadamente entre si.

- Meninos vocês já estão na faculdade, certo? – "Minha mãe já tava toda amiguinha dos filhos do médico loiro-azedo. Eca!"

- Sim. Eu faço filosofia em Yale. – "É, essa matéria combina mesmo com o lesado"

- E eu to no último ano de direito, mas to lá só por causa do time de futebol americano. – "Eu até me surpreendi quando a anta falou que fazia direito, mas agora ta explicado"

- E vocês garotas? – "Virou interrogatório, isso? Pra que que o médico quer saber disso?"

- Eu vou começar a de moda depois das férias. – "Cara, a anã já me perturba agora por causa de roupa, imagina depois da faculdade." Estremeci

- Eu acabei a minha de moda agora e quero abrir uma loja, mas trabalho como modelo de vez em quando. – "A loira de farmácia da Rosalie só queria é ganhar dinheiro, eu sei que é a Alice quem vai fazer as roupas pra loja dela"

- E você Bella? – "Que? O loiro-azedo ta falando comigo?"

- Eu já acabei a escola e não quero ir pra faculdade. – Respondi para o espanto de todos na mesa

Depois de tipo, uns 10 segundos surpresos o lesado quebrou o silêncio.

- Você vai fazer a faculdade aonde Alice?

- Em Yale também. – "Eca, a anã já ta cheia de sorrisinhos pra cima do branquelo"

- E sua loja vai ser aonde Rosalie? – "Será que essa cara não cansa de comer, não? Desde que sentei aqui que o serial killer não parou de comer ainda"

- Não sei bem, mas acho em New Haven mesmo. – "Claro, assim ela fica mais perto da Alice e das criações dela" - Mas, primeiro vou ver se meu agente tem algum trabalho para mim, para depois pensar na minha loja.

Eles continuaram conversando pelo que me pareceu um século, e fizeram questão de me ignorar. Que bom, parece que eles perceberam que eu estava entediada e não queria ficar ali. Quando finalmente Carlisle e mamãe falaram que tinham que voltar para o hospital, eu já tava quase caindo da cadeira de tão jogada que tava e a baba de tédio já quase escorria da minha boca.

- Tchau, mãe! – Disse e saí o mais rápido que pude daquela mesa

- Me desculpem o comportamento da Bella. – Pude ouvir minha mãe dizendo

Cheguei em meu quarto e fiquei tentando descobrir o porque de minha mãe ter convidado o médico loiro-azedo e os filhos dele para almoçar aqui. Quando eu digo que minha mãe nunca convida ninguém para almoçar, é verdade, porque ela nunca ta em casa nesse horário, ela sempre ta no hospital. Seja aqui em Forks, ou em Seattle.

O que mais me incomodava era não saber o porquê de convidar também os filhos do médico. Vários outros amigos da minha mãe tinham filhos ou filhas e eles quase nunca apareciam nas festas e jantares que minha mãe dava. Infelizmente, minha mãe resolveu essa minha dúvida ao chegar do hospital a noite.

"Toc, toc, toc..."

"Cara, será que não se pode mais nem mandar vírus para os outros em paz?" Larguei meu notebook em cima da cama e destranquei a porta.

- Bella, mamãe ta chamando a gente lá embaixo. – Nem tive tempo de falar nada, a anã da Alice segurou meu braço e me carregou escada a baixo

Chegando à sala vi minha mãe sentada na poltrona e Rose no sofá de frente para ela. Alice se sentou do lado de Rose e eu me sentei no chão do lado das pernas de Alice.

- O que ta acontecendo? – Eu estava ficando cada vez mais desconfiada

- Filhas, vocês devem ter percebido que essa foi a primeira vez que eu dei um almoço, certo? – Assenti

- Bom, eu dei um almoço porque hoje Carlisle vai ficar de plantão, e eu queria que vocês conhecessem ele e os filhos o mais rápido possível

- Por quê? – A anã foi mais rápida do que eu

- Porque, eu sei que vocês vão para Yale depois das férias de verão... – Eu tive que corta-lá. "Que papo era esse de 'vocês vão para Yale'?"

- Como é que é? Eu nunca disse que ia para Yale

- O que você ta fazendo aqui Bela? – "Como assim? Minha mãe não tinha percebido que eu tava ali?"

- Hã? – Eu estava confusa – A Alice disse que você queria falar com a gente

- Não. Primeiro eu vou falar só com a Rose e a Alice. Vou falar com você depois, ok?

Eu fitava minha mãe com um olhar confuso, mas achei melhor voltar para meu quarto. Levantei-me, lancei um olhar irritado para Alice, que me trouxe aqui à toa e subi as escadas de volta para o meu quarto.

Peguei meu Ipod e coloquei para tocar bem alto. Talvez assim eu não ficasse tentada a ouvir o que minha mãe e minhas irmãs conversavam lá embaixo.

"Cacete, cadê minha mãe?" Já fazia quase uns cinco minutos que eu tava aqui no meu quarto esperando minha mãe. "Será que ela não vai vir aqui nunca?" A cada segundo que passava a curiosidade em mim aumentava. Pelo menos eu já sabia qual tinha sido o motivo do almoço. Mas, o que me corroia agora era não saber o porquê minha mãe queria que a gente conhecesse os Cullens tão rapidamente.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Gritei assustada assim que senti uma mão tocando meu ombro

Virei-me e vi que era minha mãe que tinha acabado de entrar no meu quarto. Como eu estava de costas para a porta olhando a janela não a tinha visto entrando. Tirei os fones do meu ouvido e encarei minha mãe.

- Calma filha! – Ela disse se sentando do meu lado na cama

- Então, o que você quer falar comigo?

- Bella, eu disse para suas irmãs agora a pouco que queria que vocês conhecessem os Cullens, porque assim todos vocês vão poder ser amigos lá em Yale. – "E o que eu tinha a ver com isso? Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum."

- E? – "Ou minha mãe esclarecia logo essa história, ou eu realmente ia perder a paciência!"

- Bella, eu quero que você vá para Yale junto com suas irmãs

- Que? Eu não vou para a faculdade! Não quero saber de estudar nunca mais. Vou ficar aqui!

- Isabella, eu não vou deixar você ficar o resto da sua vida presa dentro desse quarto sem fazer nada de produtivo – Eu simplesmente não gostava quando minha mãe usava esse tom de voz firme e autoritário

- Que pena, porque é isso o que eu vou fazer – Disse me levantando da cama

- Isabella Marie Swan, você VAI para a faculdade. E vai assim que acabarem as férias, junto com suas irmãs e os Cullens!

- VOCÊ ENLOQUECEU? EU NÃO VOU PRA PORRA DE LUGAR NENHUM COM ELES! – Meu gênio forte já estava atacando de novo

- Enquanto você morar sob o meu teto, você vai! – E lá estava o tom autoritário novamente

- CARALHO MÃE, É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM ENTENDER QUE EU NÃO VOU PARA A FACULDADE?

- Você vai, porque já está matriculada no curso de música de Yale, e suas aulas começam juntas com a da Alice – Ela disse isso e simplesmente saiu do meu quarto

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritei socando a parede

Minha vontade era sair quebrando tudo pela minha frente. "Eu não acredito que minha mãe me matriculou na faculdade!"

- NÃO VOU, NÃO VOU, NÃO VOU E NÃO VOU! – Gritei para o vento

...

Durante o resto daquela semana evitei minha mãe e não sai do meu quarto para nada além de comer. Eu continuava puta com a minha mãe, mas tentava a todo custo criar um plano para não ter que ir para a faculdade. "Ainda bem que eu ainda tenho 3 meses e pouco pela frente, porque ta difícil criar um plano."

...

Os Cullens viraram praticamente da família. Bom, da família delas, porque da minha com certeza não. Durante toda essa semana eles viviam aqui em casa. Eu sabia por que podia ouvir os quatro conversando pela casa, ou vê-los pela minha janela quando eles estavam no jardim ou na piscina.

Parecia até que eles quatro eram amigos de infância. Não se desgrudavam nunca. Quando os Cullens não estavam aqui, Alice e Rosalie estavam na casa deles. Além das noites em que eles saiam juntos. E eu? Bom, simplesmente ignorava os quatro, assim como vinha fazendo com minha mãe.

E foi na sexta-feira, enquanto eu procurava na internet uma focinheira para calar a boca do Emmett que meu cérebro teve uma idéia genial. Fugir de casa. Esse plano era simplesmente perfeito. Eu tinha minha moto, tinha os cartões que mamãe me deu, uma poupança no banco e sabia muito bem cuidar de mim mesma.

O único problema é que eu sabia que ia sentir falta da minha família. Talvez nem tanto da Rose, mas mesmo assim. Eu queria poder pelo menos me despedir delas, avisar que eu ia viajar pelo mundo, mas que um dia voltava. Isso, se mamãe não fosse me obrigar a ir para a faculdade.

Na noite de sexta-feira, depois do jantar subi para meu quarto e coloquei o máximo de roupas que pude dentro da minha mochila. Calcei meu querido All Star preto de cano médio, uma calça jeans, uma camiseta branca qualquer, minha jaqueta de couro preta, peguei minha guitarra e minha mochila. Resolvi escrever uma carta para minha mãe, dizendo que estava bem e o porquê de eu ter fugido de casa. Talvez, quando chegasse ao meu destino ligasse para ela... Não sei, vou pensar nisso depois.

"_Mãe,_

_Primeiramente, calma. Eu sei que você deve estar nervosa por não ter me achado em casa, então por isso estou deixando essa carta. Para avisar que sai de casa e estou indo para Los Angeles. Pelo amor de Deus, não manda a polícia atrás de mim. Assim que chegar lá eu te ligo dizendo como eu estou e onde vou ficar. Não manda ninguém atrás de mim, nem Alice e nem Rosalie. Eu vou passar uns tempos em Los Angeles, e depois talvez viaje pelo mundo. Mas, não se preocupe vou sempre manter contato e um dia eu volto para casa._

_Você deve querer saber o porquê de eu sair assim e agora. Bom, você sabe que odeio que mandem em mim e eu realmente não quero ir para a faculdade, e não é você que vai me obrigar. Não fique chateada comigo. E não se esqueça de uma coisa..._

_Eu te amo!_

_Bella"_

Foi incrivelmente difícil escrever essas últimas três palavras. Eu não sou nenhuma insensível, mas também não gosto e nem sei expressar meus sentimentos. Por isso prefiro guarda-los para mim.

Coloquei a carta em cima do criado-mudo, abri minha janela e lancei a corda de lençóis que fiz. Joguei minha mochila lá embaixo e prendi minha guitarra nas minhas costas. Dei uma última olhada em meu quarto e vi que estava esquecendo uma coisa muito importante. Corri até meu criado-mudo e abri a primeira gaveta.

Dentro dela tinha uma caixa de madeira quadrada grande. Era nela que eu guardava meu passado, meus tesouros, minhas lembranças e o mais importante minha dor. Não foi nada fácil conseguir abrir a caixa por vontade própria. Já tinha uns 3 anos que não a abria.

Ajoelhei no chão com medo de que minhas pernas fraquejassem. Respirei fundo e abri a caixa. Dentro dela tinha algumas cartas e algumas fotos. Tentei não distinguir as palavras das cartas e nem as imagens nas fotos, apenas peguei a que queria e tornei a fechar e guardar a caixa.

Olhei para foto, suspirei e a enfiei no meu bolso, para que guardasse na mochila depois. Aquela foto me deu uma injeção de coragem e força. Levantei-me e desci a janela.

Peguei minha mochila quando cheguei ao jardim, guardei a foto nela e fui correndo para a garagem. Chegando lá vi minha moto querida – minha Yamaha YZF R1 branca e vermelha (http://*www.*imagebam.*com/*image/12c46a54323526) -, subi nela, coloquei meu capacete, coloquei minha mochila nas costas junto com a guitarra e voei para fora de casa. Passei pelos grandes portões e não olhei para trás. Não vi minha casa desaparecendo atrás de mim.

Gente, não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, ok?

Sem reviews, sem capítulos!

Comente nem que seja um simples "gostei", ou "não gostei"

Beijos, Meg


	3. Cap 2 Runaway

**Queridos seres que estão lendo minha fic, estou aqui para postar o capítulo 2 para vocês. Mas, também quero fazer um pedido.**

**Pelo Amor de Deus, deixem reviews quando acabarem de ler o capítulo! Gente, eu já tive 88 hits nessa fic e apenas 8 reviews. Vamos, lá o dedo de vocês não vai cair.**

**Se vocês precisam de incentivo para deixar reviews, aqui vai...**

**Se pelo menos todos que lerem, ou a maioria deixar uma review, pelo menos escrita "gostei", ou "não gostei", quando eu vier postar o capítulo 3, irei postar o 3 e o 4 no mesmo dia.**

**Dois capítulos no mesmo dia se vocês deixarem review!**

**Vamos, lá!**

**Boa leitura!**

**_______________________________________________**

Capítulo 2 – Runaway 

**Avril Lavigne – Runaway**

(http://*www.*youtube.*com/*watch?v=J5XADkqo6wY&feature=*PlayList&p=*DA730BE9BBF72DA1&index=*0)

"_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah"_

"_Eu só quero gritar e perder o controle  
Jogar as minhas mãos pro alto e deixar isso pra lá  
Esquecer de tudo e fugir, yeah  
Eu só quero cair e me perder  
Rir muito até doer  
Esquecer de tudo e fugir, yeah"_

Eu voava pelas estradas que levavam até Los Angeles. A chuva batia em minha jaqueta de couro e meu cabelo molhado grudava em meu pescoço. Minha moto estava a quase 200 km/h, e eu adorava essa sensação. A de liberdade, do vento batendo em meu capacete, da chuva que me fazia sentir em uma bolha, da moto rugindo embaixo de mim..., era nesses momentos que eu esquecia de tudo. De tudo pelo que tive que passar, de tudo que sofri... Nada mais importava, agora era só eu. Larguei tudo para trás e sai de casa para poder viver a vida do meu jeito.

Finalmente vou ser livre. Continuei correndo noite adentro sempre acompanhada pela chuva e meus próprios pensamentos.

Não me importei com o frio, a fome e nem o cansaço. Apenas dirigi, até meu destino sem nunca parar. Como eu corria que nem uma louca, consegui chegar em Los Angeles na tarde do outro dia. (N/A: Eu sei que é impossível ir de Forks para LA em menos de um dia de moto, mas vamos ignorar isso, ok?)

Morrendo de cansaço, fome e com meus punhos doendo sai pelas ruas de Los Angeles procurando por um hotel, onde pudesse comer e descansar. Parei no primeiro hotel que achei. Estacionei minha moto na calçada e entrei.

- Boa Tarde, em que posso ajudá-la? – Disse a recepcionista simpática

- Oi, eu quero um quarto

- Claro. Solteiro?

- É, né? Têm mais alguém aqui comigo? – Não me segurei e tive que falar isso. Não suporto perguntas idiotas

- Ok. – A magrela disse revirando os olhos - Para quantas noites?

- Por enquanto só pra hoje – "Eu tenho que arrumar um lugar pra mim"

A magrela digitou umas coisas lá no computador e eu já estava quase dormindo em cima do balcão – viajar de moto sem parar, cansa pra caramba, ok? – quando ela falou comigo de novo.

- Pronto. Seu quarto é o 506 – Ela disse me estendo à chave do quarto

- Valeu – Disse e sai em direção ao elevador

Cheguei no 5º andar, procurei pelo quarto no grande corredor dourado e vermelho e finalmente achei. Entrei, joguei minha mochila e minha jaqueta na cadeira que estava perto da entrada do quarto e peguei o telefone para ligar para o serviço de quarto e pedir alguma coisa para comer.

Depois que fiz meu pedido fui tomar banho. A água quente do chuveiro me fez relaxar e perdi totalmente a noção de tempo. Só sai do transe quando ouvi a campainha tocando. "Droga! Esqueci da comida!" Fechei o chuveiro, vesti um roupão que estava pendurado do lado box e sai do banheiro.

- JÁ VAI! – Gritei indo pegar alguma roupa para vestir. "Ah, vou pegar minha comida primeiro"

Dei meia volta e fui em direção a porta só de roupão mesmo. Abri a porta o mínimo possível e peguei meu prato.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e me sentei na cama para poder comer. Estava comendo meu prato de espaguete e assistindo uns clipes na TV quando meu celular começou a tocar de dentro da mochila. Larguei o prato e fui pegá-lo.

Era minha mãe. "Merda! Esqueci de ligar pra ela!"

- Fala!

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Porque você não atendeu esse celular antes? – Pelo visto ela não estava nada feliz, já que gritou meu nome completo

- Mãe, eu tava na estrada, como você queria que eu atendesse? – Revirei os olhos

- Onde você está? – Ela perguntou toda nervosinha

- Em Los Angeles. – Disse me sentando no chão e encostando na parede, pelo visto aquele conversa ia ser longa

- Filha, volta pra casa. – Me surpreendi quando minha mãe falou isso com uma voz embargada. Eu esperava que ela gritasse comigo

- Não vou voltar mãe. – Falei decidida – Pelo menos, não agora. Eu quero passar um tempo sozinha, viajando por aí...

- Bella, seu lugar é aqui em casa, não perambulando pelo mundo como uma rebelde.

- Foi por isso mesmo que eu sai de casa! – Disse irritada – Tudo que eu faço ou deixo de fazer vocês falam que é por rebeldia, por eu ser problemática e não sei mais o que. CHEGA! Eu cansei, falou? – Não esperei ela responder, apenas finalizei a ligação e desliguei o celular antes que ela me ligasse de novo

Bufei e coloquei minha cabeça nos joelhos. "Que saco!" Eu realmente já estava cansada de todos esses rótulos que colocavam em mim. Não agüentava mais ver as pessoas me analisando e tentando encontrar motivos para as coisas que eu fazia. Minha mãe até tentou me mandar para um psicólogo uma vez, mas claro que eu não fui. Não gosto de falar da minha vida, muito menos do meu passado, e também não quero mais ninguém me analisando e tentando me fazer voltar a ser o que eu era.

Só tinha uma pessoa que nunca tentou me encaixar nos padrões da sociedade, que nunca me analisou, nunca tentou me entender, apenas me deixava ser quem eu queria... Senti os tão conhecidos espasmos em meu peito, que sempre vinham quando eu pensava no meu passado. Aquela vontade louca de chorar, só faltavam as lágrimas, que se recusavam a transbordar de meus olhos. Há mais de três anos que não chorava. Virei uma garota forte, que não se abala por qualquer coisa, que não leva desaforo para casa, não demonstra fraquezas...

Suspirei e me levantei. Estava tão cansada e abalada que nem terminei de comer, apenas deitei na grande cama e fui tomada pelo cansaço e pelo sono.

"Trim, Trim, Trim..."

"Que merda é essa?" Abri os olhos e vi que tinha um despertador em cima do criado-mudo que estava ao lado da cama. Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes e consegui enxergar que horas eram. "Ok, quem coloca um despertador em um HOTEL para despertar às 7 horas da manhã?"

Me levantei irritada, e fiz questão de ligar para a recepção e reclamar. Depois de alguns minutos esperando ser atendida no telefone pela magrela de ontem, que estava ocupada atendendo outra linha, resolvi descer e falar pessoalmente com aquele ser.

Desci o elevador bufando e assim que ele chegou ao saguão vi a recepcionista magrela tagarelando ao telefone. Aproximei-me do balcão e desliguei o telefone. Quando ela percebeu que o telefone estava mudo se virou na minha direção e viu que eu estava com o dedo no telefone. Ela colocou o telefone no gancho.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – "Hei, consegui irritá-la!"

- Nada. Só vim aqui fazer uma reclamação. – Disse calmamente

- Sim? – Ela disse depois de suspirar e colocar um sorriso simpático (que não me enganava) no rosto

- Vocês têm algum problema? – Eu merecia um prêmio por conseguir parecer tão calma assim

- Desculpa, não entendi. – "Oh, loira burra!"

- Porra, vocês têm algum problema? Que merda de hotel é esse que põe um despertador nos quartos pra despertar ás 7 HORAS DA MANHÃ? – E lá se foi meu prêmio...

A magrela me olhou assustada e percebi que todos que estavam no saguão pararam para me encarar. "Que legal!"

- Nós não colocamos despertador nenhum no quarto – Ela disse confusa

- Como não? E o que foi que me acordou então? O PAPAI NOEL?

- Por favor, se acalma!

- ME ACALMAR? ME ACALMAR? Primeiro a porra do despertador me acorda, depois você não me atende no telefone e agora me pede pra ter calma? Fala sério!

Eu estava surtando. Todo o cansaço da viagem, com a frustração de ter sido acordada cedo estavam me fazendo explodir. Eu podia sentir meu rosto corado de raiva.

Continuei discutindo aos gritos com a magrela até que o gerente do hotel apareceu e me expulsou de lá, vocês acreditam? Eu fui expulsa! Bom, ele não me expulsou pelos gritos, mas sim porque eu meti a mão na cara dele quando ele me chamou de "adolescente rebelde e bardeneira".

Agora cá estou eu, na minha moto andando pelas ruas de Los Angeles procurando um novo hotel para ficar. Depois de andar por um tempo, fiquei com fome e parei num pequeno parque onde tinha uma barraca de cachorro-quente. Estacionei minha moto e fui até lá com a mochila e a guitarra nas costas.

- Bom dia! – Disse o tio do cachorro-quente quando me aproximei

- Oi. Me vê um com tudo, menos, com mostarda, maionese e ervilha.

- Se é sem essas coisas não é com tudo, não? – Virei o rosto e vi que quem falou isso era um rapaz que estava ao meu lado

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? – Perguntei mal-humorada

- Ei, calma! Foi só um comentário. – Ele disse e se virou para mim

Ele era alto, tipo vários centímetros mais alto do que eu, forte, de olhos verdes, estranhos cabelos bronzes bagunçados que pareciam ensebados e era muito bonito. Não que eu ligasse, mas...

- Um comentário idiota, diga-se de passagem. – Peguei meu cachorro-quente – Você nem me conhece.

Virei às costas para a barraca de cachorro-quente e comecei a andar em direção a minha moto. Mas, percebi que o sem-pente - serinho, do jeito que o cabelo dele era bagunçado, parecia até que ele não tinha pente em casa – estava me seguindo.

Ele estava do meu lado. O olhei confusa antes de ele falar:

- Mas, posso conhecer... – "Que sorriso torto mais presunçoso, hum!"

- Como é que é? – Parei abruptamente e o encarei

- Você falou que eu não te conhecia e eu...

- Eu entendi seu idiota! – O cortei

- Então...? – Agora era ele quem estava confuso

- E quem disse que eu quero te conhecer? – O olhei com desprezo e continuei meu caminho até minha Yamaha

- Quem você pensa que é para falar que não quer me conhecer, sua pirralha? – "Que cara chato, Meu Deus!" E lá estava ele me seguindo de novo

Ao ouvir a palavra pirralha saindo da boca daquele ser, senti o sangue subindo para meu cérebro e me virei para o sem-pente. Quase esmaguei o cachorro-quente por ter cerrado meus punhos quando vi aquele sorriso babaca na face do idiota.

- Pirralha é a mãe! – Grunhi entre - dentes, me aproximando dele e apontando o dedo em sua cara

- Olha, olha, a mini-roqueira é metida à valentona. – Ele disse sorrindo. Se ele continuasse me provocando desse jeito não ia ter os dentes por muito mais tempo

Joguei meu cachorro-quente na cara daquele imbecil e voltei a passos firmes para minha moto. Antes de colocar meu capacete olhei para o imbecil e comecei a gargalhar ao ver sua cara de espanto e raiva toda suja de molho de cachorro-quente. Arranquei com minha Yamaha e voltei a minha procura por um lugar para ficar.

Como aquele ser idiota não me deixou comer meu cachorro-quente, a fome me venceu e parei numa pizzaria. Estacionei minha moto na calçada, já que todas as vagas estavam ocupadas e entrei.

Depois de comer minha deliciosa pizza de calabresa, vi que já eram duas horas da tarde. "Ok, eu tenho que achar um hotel, senão posso acabar dormindo na rua." Com esse pensamento fui pagar a conta e vi um anúncio de hotel em cima do balcão. Peguei e li.

De acordo com o mapa que estava no meu bolso, o hotel não era muito longe de onde eu estava, e de acordo com o anúncio eles estavam com uma promoção, então uma estadia não era muito cara. "É pra lá mesmo que eu vou!" Feliz por ter achado um lugar para ficar sai da pizzaria.

"Pra quê que eu fui sair agora? Essas coisas só acontecem comigo, serinho!" Alguém lá em cima com certeza não gostava de mim, pois quando sai da pizzaria vi um guarda de trânsito parado ao lado da minha moto. E pelo bloco que estava em sua mão, com certeza ele não estava só admirando minha linda Yamaha, e sim me dando uma multa. Aproximei-me tentando me controlar para que minha cabeça não explodisse.

- Algum problema? – Perguntei com a voz mais calma e inocente que consegui

- Ah, esse moto é sua? – O guarda perguntou se virando para mim

- É! – Disse suspirando. Controlei-me para não responder 'depende'

- Então, a senhorita acabou de levar uma multa. – "Há! Acertei!... Que merda, preferia ter errado!"

- Por quê?

- Por estacionar em local impróprio. – Ele parecia bem feliz por estar me dando uma multa. Minha mão coçava para bater nele

- A culpa não é minha se não tinha vaga quando eu cheguei! – "Se controla Bella, se controla! Você não quer ser presa, quer?"

- Não posso fazer nada. – Ele me entregou a multa – Passe bem! – Disse e foi embora

- Filho da puta! – Murmurei olhando para a multa em minhas mãos – Porra, eu vou ficar pobre desse jeito! – A multa era absurdamente cara

Respirei fundo, taquei a multa na minha mochila e dirigi em direção ao hotel. O que eu mais queria agora era poder tomar um banho relaxante e ouvir música até dormir.

Algumas ruas depois avistei o hotel do panfleto. Estacionei minha Yamaha (numa vaga dessa vez) e estava tentando enfiar o capacete na minha mochila quando ouvi uma voz me chamar.

- Bella? – Perguntou a voz vindo de trás de mim – Bella Swan?

Paralisei e quase deixei meu capacete ir ao chão, quando ouvi aquela voz rouca. "Por favor, que não seja quem eu estou pensando ser!"

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Esse foi o capítulo 2, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Ele acabou deixando uma dúvida no ar, para ver se animava vocês a deixarem reviews e ganharem o próximo capítulo mais rápido.**

**E não se esqueçam, Deixem reviews e ganhem dois capítulos num dia só!**

**Beijos, Meg**


	4. Cap 3 Inferno Pessoal: Black e Cullen

Oi, queridos seres leitores!

Ai vai o capítulo três, mas só vou postar ele hoje, porque vocês não cumpriram nosso combinado.

Só recebi quatro novas reviews - obrigada para quem mandou -, o que continua sendo pouco comparado ao número de leitores.

Gente, não achem que eu não leio as reviews. Eu leio sim! E ainda respondo uma por uma. Então, mandem reviews, gosto de saber a opinião de vocês sobre a fic. São as reviews que me incentivam a continuar escrevendo.

Mandem reviews!

Boa Leitura!

_______________________________________________

Capítulo 3 – Inferno Pessoal: Black e Cullen

Fechei meus olhos e me virei devagar rezando para que não fosse _ele._

- Bella! – O dono da voz me reconheceu. "Só pode ser ele, eu não conheço ninguém em L.A."

Respirei fundo e abri meus olhos devagar. "Puta merda! Era ele mesmo."

- Jacob? – Perguntei hesitante, esperando que eu estivesse enganada e que ele não fosse o Jacob

- Bella! – "É ele!"

Jacob me abraçou e eu retribui sem vontade. "Porque eu tinha que encontrar logo com o Black? Você me odeia, não é?" Pensei olhando para o céu

- Ok, ok, me solta Jacob! – "Fala sério, o cara não queria me largar!"

- Cara, é você mesma Bella? – Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. Não gostei nem um pouco disso – Uau! Você ta bem diferente.

- É! Mas, você continua o mesmo playboyzinho de sempre. – Disse um pouco mal-humorada

Jacob não estava mesmo muito diferente, de quando eu estudei com ele do 7º ano ao 9º ano. Ele só estava mais alto, se é que isso era possível. Ele já era gigante quando o conheci. Mais forte, o que era bem perceptível por trás da blusa de manga curta branca, obviamente de marca que ele usava. Estava com o cabelo curto, como da vez que ele cortou no 8º ano (antes o cabelo dele era comprido), mas agora estava mais bem penteado e arrumadinho. Ele também usava uma calça jeans escura e um tênis da Nike. "É, o mesmo playboy de sempre" Pensei com nojo.

- Quem diria que Bella Swan viraria de p...

- Se você terminar essa frase, vou descer o braço em você! – O cortei antes que ele falasse sobre meu passado

- Se você continuar batendo como antes, pode me bater a vontade, não vai doer mesmo. – Ele riu

Eu já não estava feliz de tê-lo reencontrado, depois dessa não pensei, e dei um belo soco no estômago dele. Minha vontade era de acertar aquele cara de playboy dele, mas eu não queria quebrar o nariz dele. Ainda.

- Aiiiii! Isso doeu, sua doida! – Jacob reclamou se curvando sobre a barriga

- Ninguém mandou me provocar. – Falei rindo – Agora, tchau!

Peguei minha mochila, minha guitarra e entrei no hotel o deixando parado ali se recuperando do meu soco. Agora sim, fiquei mais feliz. Vocês devem querer saber o porquê desse meu amor pelo Jake, certo?

Bem, quando eu era do 9º ano, estudava no colégio de Forks – o único em Forks, diga-se de passagem – e Jacob era da minha turma. E ele gostava de mim, na época, eu não era como sou hoje. Eu era uma idiota, isso sim. Achei que também gostava de Jacob, e graças a minha irmã Alice – a quem agradeço até hoje por isso – não fiquei com ele. Depois que Alice me impediu de ficar com Jacob, ela me contou que ele tinha namorada, e só queria ficar comigo por causa de uma aposta que fez com um amigo dele. Quando descobri isso, fiquei com tanta raiva de Jacob que criei um ódio mortal por ele, que alimento até hoje. E essa é apenas _uma_ das tristes histórias de minha vida...

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos quando senti uma mão segurando forte meu pulso esquerdo. Virei-me pronta para dar um soco em quem quer que fosse.

- Puta que pariu, o que você quer? Outro soco? – "Eu tinha esquecido o quanto o Jacob pode ser chato e insistente"

- Você vai se hospedar aqui? – "Ele ta esperançoso? Eu entendi certo?"

- Eu ia, mas se você for me dizer que você está hospedado aqui eu vou embora agora mesmo. – Disse soltando meu pulso de seu aperto

- Bom, sim eu estou hospedado aqui. Mas, se você não quiser dormir embaixo de uma ponte acho que vai ter que ficar aqui mesmo. – Ele disse sorrindo

- E posso saber porque? – Nunca, que eu ia ficar no mesmo hotel que o Black!

- Está havendo uma convenção médica na cidade e todos os hotéis estão lotados.

- Ah, é espertinho? E como eu consegui uma vaga ontem de tarde? – "Ele ta mentindo, tenho certeza. Só quer que eu fique aqui para poder me atazanar."

- Quem sabe, porque a convenção vai começar amanhã e praticamente todos que vão participar dela chegaram hoje?

- Mesmo isso sendo verdade, eu vou arranjar um hotel para ficar. E não vai ser aqui com você, ou não me chamo Bella Swan! – Disse e me virei para sair do hotel e procurar outro em onde ficar

Só pude ouvir Jake rindo e gritando:

- Então, quando você voltar me diz qual é seu novo nome!

Não me dei o trabalho de responder, apenas levantei minha mão direita e lhe mostrei o dedo do meio. Bufei e sai à procura de outro hotel.

...

Já eram 19:00 horas e eu já tinha rodado Los Angeles inteira atrás de um hotel, e infelizmente Jake estava certo e todos estavam lotados por causa da droga da convenção de médicos.

Derrotada e não querendo ver a cara de Jake voltei ao hotel em que ele estava. Estacionei em frente ao Hotel Sofitel Los Angeles e suspirei. "Por favor, que tenha um quarto pra mim. Não quero ter que dormir em baixo da ponte." Com esses pensamentos entrei no saguão do hotel, carregando minha mochila e minha guitarra.

- E então, qual seu novo nome? – E não é que o idiota do Black estava sentando em uma das poltronas do saguão me esperando?

- Vai se fuder! – Disse e fui até a recepção

O idiota riu e me seguiu até o balcão onde estava uma morena com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Boa noite! – A morena disse simpática

- Oi! Têm um quarto? – "Por favor, que tenha!"

- Desculpa, mas estamos lotados.

- Droga! – Murmurei e sentei no chão encostada ao balcão, onde fiquei batendo a cabeça na madeira. "E agora? Onde eu vou ficar?"

- Bella... – Olhei para Jake

- Que foi?

- Eu posso arrumar um lugar para você ficar. – Ele disse me estendendo a mão

Olhei meio desconfiada para ele, mas peguei sua mão e me levantei. Ele era a única pessoa que eu conhecia em Los Angeles, então ou eu deixava meu orgulho de lado e aceitava a ajuda dele, ou eu ia realmente dormir na rua.

- Muito bem. Olha, esse hotel é do meu pai...

- Então, você vai arrumar um quarto pra mim? – O cortei um pouco mais feliz

- Mais ou menos. – O olhei desconfiada

- Como mais ou menos?

- Eu não posso arrumar um quarto só pra você, mas se você quiser pode dividir o meu quarto comigo. – "Dividir um quarto com o Black? Nem morta!"

- Não, prefiro dormir na rua! – Disse já me virando para a saída

- Bella, para de ser idiota! Minha suíte tem dois quartos. Um pra você e um pra mim – "Melhor assim, mas mesmo assim não!"

- Não! – Cheguei à saída e parei com a mão na maçaneta da grande porta de vidro

Olhei lá pra fora e vi que chovia, mas chovia muito! "E lá se foi meu plano de dormir na rua." Pensei desanimada. Suspirei, e voltei para onde Black estava.

- Ta! – Suspirei – Eu aceito.

- Sabia! Vêm! – Ele parecia feliz demais pro meu gosto.

Black me arrastou até o elevador, onde apertou o botão do último andar.

- Então, seu pai é dono disso aqui? – Eu estava impressionada. Sempre soube que Black tinha dinheiro, mas...

- É! Esse é o maior que ele tem, mas vários outros dos hotéis daqui também são dele. Lembra quando eu disse que ia me mudar no final do 9º ano?

- Lembro! – Eu lembro que fiquei muito feliz quando ele me disse isso, HAHA'

- Então, naquele ano eu me mudei para cá.

O elevador chegou ao andar e Jacob me guiou pelo corredor até a suíte dele. Ele abriu a porta e meu queixo caiu quando vi a entrada do apartamento. Era incrível! Jake foi me mostrando todo o apartamento enquanto íamos andando. Era gigante e muito lindo!

- Você pode dormir aqui. – Ele disse apontando para uma porta

Abri e vi um quarto grande com duas camas de casal. Era bonito, não tanto quanto o de Jacob, mas com certeza era melhor do que dormir na rua.

- Valeu! – Sussurrei

- Tudo bem. – Ele não disse mais nada e um silêncio meio constrangedor se instalou - Você deve querer tomar um banho, né? – Ele quebrou o silêncio

- Ia ser bom. Tchau! – Disse entrando no quarto e fechando a porta

"Que estranho! Eu estou dividindo um apartamento com o Black. Isso é uma coisa que eu nunca pensei que fosse acontecer." Larguei minha guitarra e minha mochila em cima de uma das camas, e peguei meu pijama. Entrei no banheiro e tomei um demorado banho de banheira.

Estava tão bom naquela água quentinha que não vi o tempo passar, acho até que cochilei um pouco. Só voltei à realidade quando ouvi alguém abrindo a porta do banheiro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Gritamos juntos eu e o ser que tinha acabado de entrar no banheiro

- O q-que vo-você está fazendo aqui? – Gaguejou o cara parado na porta

Por mais incrível que pareça quem tinha acabado de entrar no banheiro, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o sem-pente. O que conheci hoje no parque.

- Dá pra sair daqui? – Disse irritada e morrendo de vergonha. Afinal de contas, eu estava nua dentro daquela banheira

Ele não falou nada, apenas saiu e fechou a porta. Quando consegui me recuperar daquele estranho episódio, sai da banheira e vesti meu pijama. Ao sair do banheiro vi que o sem-pente estava sentado na cama ao lado da que eu coloquei minhas coisas.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou de novo

- Eu é que te pergunto. – Falei e sai do quarto a procura de Jake. Quem sabe aquele cara, não tinha invadido o apartamento sem ele ver?

- JAAAACOB! – Gritei

- Que que foi, ô mala? – Encontrei Jake sentado em um dos sofás do lounge

- O que esse ser ta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei apontando para o dito cujo que tinha me seguido até ali

- Ah, esse é o meu amigo, Edward, esqueci de te dizer que ele ta aqui comigo – "O Jake é gay?"

- Você é...? – Não consegui terminar a pergunta

- Eca, Bella! Claro que não. O Edward só ta aqui porque também não tinha lugar para ficar.

- Você a conhece? – O tal de Edward perguntou apontando para mim

- Sim, nós já estudamos juntos em Forks. Vocês se conhecem? – Disse Jacob

- Essa louca me tacou um cachorro-quente hoje! – Ri ao me lembrar disso

Jacob me apresentou para Edward, e fiquei sabendo que ele estudava medicina na faculdade, e estava ali para a tal convenção de amanhã. Ficamos os três um tempo conversando, e descobri que eu ia ter que dividir o quarto com Edward. Durante meu piti por causa do quarto me ocorreu que o sobrenome de Edward era Cullen. Paralisei.

- Bella? – Jake me chamou quando viu que eu tinha virado uma estátua

- S-seu sobrenome é C-Cullen? – Consegui sussurrar para Edward

- Sim, por quê? – Ele respondeu confuso

- Seu pai se chama Carlisle e você tem dois irmãos? – Perguntei

- Sim. Você os conhece?

- AAAAHHHHH! – Gritei para o espanto de ambos

- Bella, você ta bem? – Jake me perguntou colocando a mão em meu ombro

- AAAHH! Você é um Cullen! – Gritei de novo apontando para Edward

- Sou. Você é doida, ou o que? – Realmente eu devia estar parecendo uma louca, mas não me importei

Isso só podia ser uma pegadinha! Eu fugi de casa, para não ter que conviver com os Cullens, e acabo aqui, dividindo um quarto de hotel com outro Cullen que eu nem sabia que existia.

- Bella, você me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Pediu Jake já irritado com minha maluquice

- Você! – Disse entre - dentes apontando para Edward. Ele ficou assustado com isso – É por culpa do seu pai e dos seus irmãos que eu estou aqui! – Eu estava com muita raiva

- Bella, calma! – Jake me segurou e me sentou no sofá, antes que eu atacasse o Cullen

- O que minha família te fez, sua louca? – Me perguntou Edward

- Seu pai enfiou na cabeça da minha mãe que eu tinha que ir pra faculdade junto com minhas irmãs e seus irmãos! – Eu não sabia se isso era verdade, mas provavelmente devia ser

- Ei, você é a Bella filha da Renée Swan? – Edward me perguntou se sentando no sofá a minha frente

- Sou. Você conhece minha mãe? – Se ele também tivesse culpa nessa história de faculdade, ia ser melhor ele aprender a dormir de olho aberto

- Não. Mas, meu pai fala muito dela e meus irmãos contaram que conheceram você e suas irmãs. Bem, Emmett falou que você era uma roqueira louca, e agora vejo que é verdade. – E lá estava ele com aquele sorriso torto

Só não acertei a cara daquele babaca, porque Jake me segurou. "Eu não acredito que vou ter que dividir um quarto com um Cullen!" E agora? O que eu vou fazer? Essas perguntas ficaram sem resposta, pois uma outra surgiu em minha mente e escapou para minha boca, sem que eu percebesse.

- Porque você não foi ao almoço junto com os outros Cullens? – Praticamente cuspi o sobrenome dele

- Porque eu estava aqui em L.A. Como o Jake já disse, faço medicina em Yale, e vim para cá por causa da convenção de amanhã. – Yale? Ele também?

- Você também faz faculdade em Yale? – Perguntei

- Sim. – "Agora mesmo é que eu não vou para Yale!"

...

Já era tarde e eu estava tentando dormir, mas aquele babaca do Cullen estava roncando. Eu sabia que era fingimento, ele tinha acabado de se deitar, e ninguém ronca desse jeito.

- Dá pra parar? – Falei com raiva. Esse cara sabia como ser babaca

Ele me ignorou e continuou "roncando". Tentei a todo custo ignorar aqueles barulhos e dormir, mas foi impossível. Me levantei bufando de raiva e andei em direção a porta do quarto, até que ouvi o Cullen rindo baixinho. "Desgraçado!" Pensei, e sai do quarto antes que matasse aquele ser. Andei pelo apartamento todo e achei uma sala com alguns instrumentos musicais. Tinha um violão, uma guitarra e um piano. Vi um amplificador perto da guitarra e tive uma ideia.

Já estava tudo pronto. Liguei o amplificador no último volume e comecei a tocar minha música. "Bad Reputation"

**Bad Reputation – Joan Jett**

.com/watch?v=5RAQXg0IdfI

"_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_You're living in the past it's a__ new generation_

_A girl can do what she wants to do_

_And that's what I'm gonna do_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation"_

Eu cantava e tocava a música e minha intenção com isso era acordar o Cullen babaca, e fazê-lo perceber com quem estava se metendo. Afinal de contas, eu sou Bella Swan!

**Edward PDV**

"_Not give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

_An' I'm only doin' good_

_When I'm havin' fun_

_An' I don't have to please no one_

_An' I don't give a damn _

'_Bout my bad reputation"_

Um som extremamente alto de guitarra acompanhado de uma voz irritantemente conhecida começou a ecoar pelo apartamento, e creio eu pelo hotel inteiro.

"O que essa doida acha que ta fazendo?" Me perguntei enquanto levantava irritado da cama e ia em direção ao barulho infernal.

"_I don't give a damn _

'_Bout my reputation_

_I've never been afraid of any deviation_

_An' I don't really care _

_If you think I'm strange_

_I ain't gonna change_

_An' I never gonna care _

'_Bout my bad reputation"_

Eu tinha quase certeza de que ela só estava fazendo isso para me irritar. Mesmo tendo conhecido essa pirralha hoje, já consegui criar um grande desafeto por ela.

Cheguei até a sala de onde o som estava vindo e encontrei a mini-roqueira em cima de um amplificador tocando e cantando a música, que devo admitir, parecia ser perfeita para ela.

"_Not give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_The world's in trouble _

_There's no communication_

_An' everyone can say_

_What they want to say_

_It never gets better anyway_

_So why should I care _

'_Bout a bad reputation anyway"_

Ela já tinha me visto ali, e não fez nada além de me mandar um sorriso sarcástico e continuar com seu "showzinho". Isso já estava me irritando!

"_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

_You're living in the past _

_It's the new generation_

_An1 I'm only feel good _

_When I got no pain_

_An1 that's how I'm gonna stay_

_An1 I don't give a damn _

'_Bout my bad reputation"_

Ela finalmente acabou a música, e já não era sem tempo. Além de eu e Jake estarmos gritando com ela para parar, já podia ouvir gritos e batidas na porta, pedindo para que Bella calasse a boca e parasse de perturbar.

- Você enlouqueceu Bella? – Perguntou Jake alterado

A pirralha nada respondeu, apenas desceu do amplificador, encostou a guitarra na parede e veio andando calmamente em nossa direção, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e como se ela não tivesse acordado o hotel inteiro.

- Dorme com um barulho desses! – Ela disse parando ao meu lado e sorrindo sarcasticamente. Depois voltou para o quarto e bateu a porta

Olhei para Jake e ele parecia tão atordoado como eu. Aquela pirralha não estava para brincadeiras, e ela tinha acabado de provar isso.

Antes que eu e Jake pudéssemos voltar para nossos quartos e dormir, tivemos que ir até a porta e acalmar os hospedes furiosos que gritavam do lado de fora. Como Jake era filho do dono do hotel, pediu desculpas a todos, disse que o episódio não iria se repetir e prometeu um desconto de 15% na estadia de todos.

- A Bella vai me pagar! – Jake murmurou entre – dentes - Meu pai vai me matar quando descobrir sobre isso.

- Eu te ajudo a se vingar da pirralha. – Disse confiante de que ia fazê-la pagar caro por aquilo – Afinal, toda essa palhaçada foi contra mim.

Jake apenas sorriu e voltou para seu quarto. Quando cheguei à porta do quarto - que eu estava sendo obrigado a dividir com a mini-roqueira – percebi que estava trancada.

- Filha da mãe! – Murmurei. Eu não ia xingar Renée Swan, sem nem conhecê-la

"Ela com certeza não merece o capeta em forma de filha que têm." Tive que ir até a sala e me acomodar em um dos sofás. Sorte minha que era grande e confortável, afinal precisava descansar para a convenção de amanhã.

**Bella PDV**

Já eram duas horas da tarde e eu estava com meu All Star preto surrado, calça jeans, regata branca com uma camisa xadrez vermelha com todos os botões abertos por cima, e com uma touca verde, jogada em um dos sofás da sala com os pés em cima da mesinha de centro, tomando minha Heineken e ouvindo Sk8er Boi da Avril Lavigne no último volume do super sistema de som de Jake.

**Sk8er Boi – Avril Lavigne**

.com/watch?v=e47T8dW-gH0

"_He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?"_

"_Ele era um garoto, ela era uma garota_

_Posso fazer isso mais óbvio?_

_Ele era um punk, ela fazia ballet_

_O que mais eu posso dizer?"_

Porque nem o Cullen e nem o Black vieram reclamar ainda? Fácil, nenhum dos dois estava em casa. Jake foi tentar concertar com o pai a "bagunça" que eu fiz ontem. "Foi tão divertido!" E o Cullen sem-pente estava naquela convenção idiota de médicos.

- Não sei o que ele foi fazer lá. Ele nem é médico! – Murmurei comigo mesma

"_He was a skater boy, she said see your later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face__, but her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth"_

"_Ele era um skatista, ela disse te vejo depois garoto_

_Ele não era bom o suficiente para ela_

_Ela tinha um rosto bonito, mas sua cabeça estava no espaço_

_Ela precisava voltar para a Terra"_

Do nada senti a touca sair de minha cabeça e a garrafa de Heineken ser arrancada de minha mão. Olhei para trás confusa, afinal eu estava sozinha no apartamento.

Para minha total infelicidade percebi que estava em meu inferno pessoal. O Cullen estava segurando minha touca e Jake estava bebendo da garrafa que antes estava em minhas mãos.

- O que vocês acham que estão fazendo seus idiotas? – "Eles sabem como me irritar." – Me devolve! – Disse estendendo minhas mãos

- Vem pegar! – Disse o idiota do Cullen se distanciando do sofá

"Fala sério!" Pulei do sofá e comecei a correr atrás do Cullen e do Black pelo apartamento. Jake já tinha terminado de beber minha cerveja, mas estava ajudando Edward. Eles ficavam jogando minha touca de um para o outro e ficando rindo da minha cara.

- Vêm pegar mini-roqueira! – Disse o sem-pente rindo e balançando minha touca como se fosse uma capa de toureiro. E nesse caso, eu era o touro

- EU VOU TE MATAR! – Gritei subindo em cima de uma cadeira e pulando em cima do Cullen. Nós dois fomos parar no chão

- Ai! Você é doida? – Reclamou o Cullen

- Você quem começou, me devolve!

- Não!

Ele rolou me prendendo contra o chão com seu corpo. "Ta, isso ta muito estranho!" Eu não estava me sentindo bem com o Cullen em cima de mim. Não sei por que, mas era bem estranho.

- Já ta pegando a roqueira do mal, Edward? – Ouvi uma voz grossa e conhecida fazendo essa pergunta imbecil e Edward e eu olhamos para a entrada do apartamento

"Não acredito!"

**Bad Reputation – Tradução**

"_Eu não dou a mínima pra minha reputação  
Você está vivendo no passado, essa é a nova geração  
Uma garota pode fazer o que ela quiser e isso  
é o que eu vou fazer  
E eu não dou a mínima para minha má reputação_

Oh não! Não eu...

E eu não dou a mínima para minha reputação  
Nunca disse que eu queria melhorar minha estação  
E eu só estou fazendo bem,  
Quando estou me divertindo  
E eu não dou a mínima  
Para minha má reputação

Oh não, não eu  
Oh não, não eu..

Eu não dou a mínima  
Para minha reputação  
Eu nunca tive medo de nenhuma divergência  
E eu realmente não ligo,  
Se você pensa que eu sou estranha  
Eu não vou mudar  
e eu nunca vou me importar  
Com minha má reputação

Oh não, não eu  
Oh não, não eu

Vamos, garotos!

E eu não dou a mínima  
Para minha má reputação  
O mundo está com problemas  
Não existe comunicação  
E qualquer um pode dizer  
O que quiser dizer  
Isso não vai melhorar nunca mesmo  
Então por que eu devo me importar  
Com a minha má reputação?  


_Oh não, não eu  
Oh não, não eu_

Eu não dou a mínima para minha má reputação  
Você está vivendo no passado  
Essa é a nova geração  
E eu só me sinto bem  
Quando eu não sinto dor  
e isso é como eu ficarei  
E não dou a mínima  
Para minha má reputação"

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!

Estou escrevendo o capítulo 4 e assim que terminar - se eu tiver reviews - venho postar

Gente, criei um perfil e uma comunidade para a fic no orkut, por favor participem.

Perfil - ./Main#Profile?uid=6603537596312510027

Comunidade - ./Main#Community?cmm=95897519

Beijos, Meg


	5. Cap 4 Aposta

Oi, queridos seres!

Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora. Mas, estava sem imaginação e tive uns problemas familiares ai, então... Bom, finalmente consegui terminar o capítulo 4. Não gostei muito do começo, mas tudo bem.

Espero que vocês gostem, e mesmo se não gostarem não parem de ler a fic. O negócio vai começar a ficar bom a partir de agora.

Não se esqueçam de deixarem reviews.

Assim que terminar o capítulo 5, venho postar

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Aposta

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o Cullen para o Emmett que estava fazendo não sei o que ali

Emmett não respondeu, só ficou rindo e cantarolando "O Eddie ta pegando a roqueira do mal"

- Dá pra sair de cima de mim? – Disse empurrando o Cullen babaca

Ele finalmente se tocou e saiu de cima de mim. Levantei-me e fiquei encarando Emmett - que não parava de cantarolar - com um olhar mortal.

- Quem ta pegando quem? – Perguntou a anã da Alice surgindo de trás de Emmett

- O Eddie ta pegando a roqueira! – Disse Emmett apontando para mim e Edward

Alice quase caiu dura no chão ao ouvir a anta em pessoa falar aquela mentira.

- Não tem ninguém pegando ninguém aqui! – Disse Edward se aproximando de Emmett e lhe dando um belo tapa na cabeça. Sorri som isso – E é Edward, não Eddie!

Minha felicidade não durou muito, já que ouvi outra voz que eu infelizmente conhecia.

-ALICE! Ajuda aqui!

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei à meia-voz ao ver o lesado do Jasper entrar no apartamento carregando duas malas gigantes

Ninguém me ouviu. Edward e Jake estavam conversando com Emmett, Alice estava ajudando Jasper com as malas e do nada me aparece Rosalie, também entrando no apartamento como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? – Gritei

Todos pararam de falar na hora e se viraram para me encarar. Mas, ninguém disse nada. Porque na hora que a anã ia abrir a boca, vejo minha mãe e Carlisle entrando no apartamento.

- BELLA! – Não tive tempo de reagir, minha mãe veio correndo em minha direção e me abraçou

"OK, onde eu estou? O que ta acontecendo aqui?" Eu estava mais do que confusa. O que todos eles estavam fazendo aqui? O que minha mãe estava fazendo aqui? Porque ela está me abraçando? "Porque eu estou me perguntando isso e não fiz nada ainda?"

- Mãe, chega! – Disse me soltando se seu abraço

- Ai, filha! Eu senti tanto sua falta. Nunca mais fuja de casa, ouviu moçinha? – "Eu tô dormindo, só pode"

Balancei minha cabeça para ver se tudo ia para o lugar certo e encarei minha mãe. Ela realmente parecia feliz de me ver, e pelo visto ela sentiu mesmo minha falta. Eu posso não ser a melhor filha do mundo, mas pelo jeito minha mãe gosta – nem que seja um pouco – de mim.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei

- Se você tivesse ligado seu celular ia saber querida. – Disse minha mãe calmamente enquanto me arrastava até o sofá

Sentei-me e minha mãe sentou virada para mim. Olhei em direção a porta e vi que só Edward e Carlisle tinham permanecido ali. Os dois conversavam entre si e pude ouvir as vozes de Emmett e Rosalie - discutindo um com o outro – que vinham do quarto em que dormi ontem.

- Você não me respondeu. – Lembrei Renée

- Eu e Carlisle vamos participar da conferência que está acontecendo aqui, e suas irmãs e os Cullens resolveram vir também.

- QUE? – Gritei não querendo acreditar nisso – Vocês vão ficar aqui em L.A.?

- Sim, Bella. Carlisle já alugou uma casa para ficarmos.

"Ah, não!" Pensei desanimada. Lá se foram minhas chances de ter férias de verão perfeitas. Eu sabia que Renée ia me obrigar a ficar na casa junto com eles. E sabia também que eu não ia desistir tão fácil, nem que eu tivesse que fugir de novo, mas ficar numa casa cheia de Cullens é que eu não ia ficar. Mas uma coisa ainda me incomodava...

- Você sabia que eu tava aqui? – Perguntei para minha mãe. Pela cara que ela fez já tinha certeza de que iria ouvir um "sim"

- Sim... Billy Black, pai de Jacob é meu amigo e depois que falei com você naquele dia liguei para ele, para pedir que ele a localizasse para mim... – A cortei

- Você ficou me espionando, mãe? – Perguntei irritada

- Não, filha. Eu só não queria ficar sem saber onde você estava. E quando Billy me disse que você estava aqui dividindo um apartamento com Jacob e Edward viemos na hora.

Não falei nada, apenas me levantei bufando e fui em direção a cozinha. Chegando lá, peguei outra garrafa de Heineken e fui para o quarto que eu deveria ter dividido com o Cullen sem-pente.

- FORA! – Gritei apontando para a porta, ao ver que Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper estavam ali

A anã viu que eu não estava para brincadeiras e arrastou os outros para fora do quarto imediatamente. Fechei a porta, peguei meu Ipod e me dirigi para a varanda do quarto. Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras que tinha ali e comecei a ouvir All Star do Smash Mouth e beber minha Heineken, enquanto tentava esquecer dessa surpresa desagradável que tinha acabado de receber.

**Edward PDV**

Eu sabia que meu pai, Carlisle iria vir para a conferência de médicos que estava acontecendo aqui, só não sabia e nem esperava que ele fosse trazer meus irmãos e Renée e as filhas dela. Carlisle sempre falava muito bem de Renée, - eu até já desconfiava que ele sentia algo por ela maior do que uma amizade, mas deixa pra lá... – mas eu nunca imaginei que ele viria para cá com ela.

A pirralha da Bella não foi a única que ficou surpresa com essa chegada repentina de todo mundo. Eu precisava urgentemente de um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinho. Desde que terminei o ensino médio sai de casa e fui morar em New Haven, que é a cidade onde fica a Yale – a universidade onde estudo.

Eu amava meu pai e meus irmãos, mas sempre gostei mais de ficar sozinho. Sempre fui independente. Desde que minha mãe Esme morreu quando eu tinha 10 anos, me senti como o dono da casa. Carlisle amava muito minha mãe, e entrou em depressão com sua morte, o que fez com eu – mesmo sendo o mais novo – o ajudasse no dever de cuidar de meus irmãos. Eu realmente sempre fui o mais responsável, mais pé no chão...

Ri com as lembranças de algumas vezes em que tive que livrar meus irmãos de enrascadas – principalmente Emmett - enquanto passava pela porta do quarto que a mini-roqueria deveria ter divido comigo. Ao fechar a porta atrás de mim vi a dita cuja sentada na varanda do quarto bebendo – de novo – e ouvindo música. "Essa garota não sabe fazer outra coisa, não?"

Eu não estava a fim de dividir aquele cômodo com ela, mas também não queria brigar e nem voltar para sala, que era onde todos estavam... Suspirei e me sentei ao seu lado na varanda.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou a sempre grosseira Swan

- Nada. E você? – "Vou zoar um pouco com a pirralha. Vai ser divertido!"

- Eu o que? – É, ela estava confusa

- Você o que o que? – Me segurei para não rir

- Ah, me esquece Cullen! – Disse toda irritadinha

"Ah, ela acabou com a brincadeira muito cedo." Mas, eu não desisti ainda. Desde ontem descobri que implicar com a mini-roqueira é uma coisa muito divertida. Isso é, quando não baixa um espírito de lutador de luta livre nela, como aconteceu hoje mais cedo.

- O que você ta ouvindo? – Perguntei alguns minutos depois. Não consegui pensar em mais nada ainda

- Pra que você quer saber? – Ela perguntou sem nem olhar para mim

- Como você consegue ser tão chata, hein? Meu Deus! – "Que garota irritante!"

- Como você consegue ser tão chato, hein? Meu Deus! – Ela disse me imitando. Bufei

Antes que nós pudéssemos começar a discutir e brigar de verdade, Renée entrou na varanda em que nós estávamos.

**Bella PDV**

- Bella! – Me assustei ao ouvir a voz de minha mãe vinda de trás de mim

- Que que foi? – Perguntei mal-humorada. O babaca sem-pente já tinha torrado o resto da minha pouca paciência

- Bebendo a essa hora? E porque você não arrumou suas coisas ainda? – Ela disse apontando para dentro do quarto, onde tinha várias roupas minhas espalhadas em cima de uma das camas

Fiz questão de ignorar a parte sobre a bebida.

- Arrumar? Pra que?

- Nós vamos para a casa que Carlisle alugou daqui a pouco. – Ela disse puxando meu braço para que eu me levantasse

- E quem disse que eu vou? – Soltei meu braço de sua mão

- Bella... – Renée suspirou – olha, por favor, vêm com a gente. Você não queria tanto ficar em L.A.? Agora você pode ficar numa casa, com um quarto só seu, você vai poder sair, e fazer o que você quiser. Só por favor, não fuja de novo.

Eu odiava quando minha mãe falava assim comigo, porque eu via que ela realmente queria que eu fizesse alguma coisa. E agora ela realmente queria que eu ficasse junto com ela na casa do médico loiro-azedo. Eu não gostava de brigar com minha mãe, eu até posso ser rebelde, mas eu gosto dela... Pô, ela é minha mãe! E exatamente por isso que eu resolvi não discutir.

- Ok, eu vou com vocês... – Disse derrotada – Mas, nada de faculdade, senão eu fujo de novo!

- Obrigada, filha! – Minha mãe passou a mão na minha cabeça e saiu do quarto

Eu sei que ela ignorou a parte da faculdade, pois ela ainda quer que eu vá, e pelo jeito ela não vai desistir fácil dessa ideia. "É, dá pra ver da onde vem minha teimosia." Já que eu ia ter que ir com eles, resolvi arrumar logo minhas coisas. Bom, arrumar não é a palavra certa, já que comecei a jogar todas as roupas dentro da minha mochila. Em menos de 5 minutos já tinha acabado!

- Então, você fugiu porque não quer ir para a faculdade? – "Ah, Meu Deus! Que susto!" Eu tinha esquecido que o Cullen ainda estava na varanda

Ele tinha entrado no quarto e começou a arrumar suas próprias coisas. Ele realmente estava arrumando. Já estava me dando nervoso ver ele colocar cada peça de roupa dobrada e de uma vez dentro da mala.

- Cara, para de ser lerdo! – Disse pegando todas as roupas da gaveta dele e jogando dentro da mala – Viu? Muito mais fácil! – Sorri, como se eu tivesse acabado de fazer um bem para a humanidade. O que não deixa de ser verdade, foi um bem para a minha sanidade

- Louca! – O sem-pente murmurou e acreditem, ou não, retirou todas as roupas da mala e começou a guardar tudo de novo

- Isso é pra me irritar? – Perguntei dando um último gole na minha cerveja

- Não. E você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Já tinha até me esquecido da pergunta dele

- Que pergunta? – Disse pegando minha guitarra

- Você fugiu de casa só para não ir para a faculdade? – "Ah, essa pergunta!"

- Sim! Minha mãe depois que conheceu seu pai cismou que eu vou ter que ir para a faculdade depois das férias. – Disse não disfarçando meu mau-humor com aquele assunto

- O que meu pai tem a ver com isso? – Ele perguntou meio surpreso

- Eu aposto que foi aquele médico loiro-azedo que colocou essa ideia na cabeça de minha mãe!

Para me deixar mais mal-humorada ainda ele não disse nada, só riu baixinho. Resolvi ignorar aquele ser e comecei a tocar I Love Rock'n Roll na minha guitarra.

- Você toca bem! – "Sério que o Cullen tava me elogiando?"

- Valeu! – Disse um pouco desconfiada. Ele percebeu meu tom de voz

- Que foi? Não posso te elogiar? – Ele perguntou fechando sua mala

- Pode... Só nunca imaginei que você faria isso um dia – Mordi meu lábio inferior

- Ah... – Parece que só agora ele percebeu o que tinha dito – É claro que eu tava te zoando... Eu toco bem melhor – "Ta, ele não me convenceu com essa."

- Ah, é? Toca, então! – O desafiei lhe entregando minha guitarra

...

- BELLA! EDWARD! VAMOS! – Os gritos de minha mãe interromperam nossa "batalha musical"

Edward e eu saímos do quarto discutindo e rindo. Ele sabia tocar, mas eu era muito melhor que ele, e ele não queria admitir isso.

- Admita, _eu_ sou melhor que você! – Disse enquanto chegávamos à sala

- Acorda, Swan! _Eu_ sou melhor que você! – Começamos a rir

Eu tinha uma defesa brilhante em minha mente, mas não consegui reproduzi-la, pois vi que todos que estavam na sala nos encaravam como se fossemos dois alienígenas.

- Que foi? – Perguntou o sem-pente quando percebeu o mesmo que eu

- Vejo que vocês estão se dando melhor! – Disse o médico loiro-azedo sorrindo

- Eu e ele? – Comecei a rir – Nem em sonho!

- Me dar bem com essa pirralha? Nem morto! – Falou o babaca do Cullen

- Pirralha é a mãe! – Disse o fuzilando

- É... Pelo visto eles não evoluíram nada. – Disse à meia-voz a anã da Alice

- Ok, Ok! Depois vocês brigam, agora vamos! – Disse minha mãe se pondo entre mim e o Cullen

...

Quando chegamos na entrada do hotel, todos começaram a se dividir para ver em que carro iriam. Acabou que eu fui na minha moto, Renée, Carlisle e Edward no carro de minha mãe e Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper foram no carro de Carlisle. Como eu não fazia ideia de onde ficava essa casa que o médico alugou, tive que seguir o carro de minha mãe.

Alguns minutos depois, a oeste do centro de Los Angeles, o carro de minha mãe parou em frente a um grande portão de ferro. Carlisle e Edward desceram do carro e foram abrir o portão. Depois do imenso jardim com piscina havia uma mansão muito bonita, e ao lado dela uma casa menor que era a garagem.

Depois de pegarmos todas as nossas coisas entramos na mansão. O médico loiro-azedo disse que os quartos ficavam no segundo andar, e que poderíamos cada um escolher o nosso. Subi as escadas e entrei na primeira porta que vi. O quarto estava vazio. "Esse é meu!" pensei, jogando minha mochila num canto qualquer.

O quarto era extremamente branco e arrumado para o meu gosto, mas de certo modo era muito parecido com o meu quarto de Forks. Tinha uma cama de casal e um criado-mudo no centro do quarto, um closet na parede do lado do banheiro e uma janela que dava para a lateral do jardim.

Abri minha mochila e joguei todas as roupas dentro do closet, coloquei minha guitarra encostada na parede e me deitei na cama para descansar um pouco.

Meu plano não deu muito certo já que alguém começou a bater na porta. Levantei-me e fui ver quem era o chato.

- Sai, esse quarto é meu! – Disse para o babaca do Edward. Eu estava prestes a fechar a porta na cara dele, quando ele a segurou

- Calma! Eu já tenho quarto. – Ele disse apontando com a cabeça para a porta ao lado da minha

- Então...? – "O que esse idiota quer agora?"

- Sua mãe me pediu para te entregar isso. – Olhei para as mãos dele e vi que ele carregava uma mala grande preta e a caixa do meu amplificador

Eu na sabia que minha mãe tinha trazido minhas coisas pra cá. Quanto tempo será que ela quer que a gente fique aqui? Peguei as coisas da mão do Cullen e chutei a porta, a fechando na cara dele. Ri com isso.

- DE NADA! – Ele gritou do lado de fora

Não respondi. Larguei o amplificador do lado da guitarra e coloquei a mala em cima da cama para ver o que tinha dentro. Estava cheia de roupas, parecia que todas as minhas roupas estavam ali. Novamente, joguei tudo dentro do closet.

Quando eu ia colocar a mala debaixo da cama vi que tinha mais alguma coisa ali dentro. Era minha caixa de madeira. A mesma que estava na gaveta do meu criado-mudo em Forks.

- O que isso ta fazendo aqui? – Murmurei para mim mesma

Eu não estava acreditando que minha mãe tinha trazido isso. Ela nem sabia da existência dessa caixa. "Só espero que ela não tenha aberto." Antes que meus joelhos fraquejassem e eu caísse no chão, fui até onde estava minha mochila e peguei a foto que estava lá dentro. Coloquei a foto de volta na caixa e a guardei dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo.

- Eu sinto a sua falta! – Murmurei antes de fechar completamente a gaveta

Como acontecia toda vez que eu mexia naquela caixa, me senti extremamente cansada a abalada. Então, resolvi dormir um pouco. Tirei meus tênis e meus jeans e me joguei na cama. Ignorando a dor em meu peito e tentando a todo custo cair na inconsciência.

**Edward PDV**

Depois de ter feito minha boa ação do dia, entregando o que Renée pediu para sua filha rebelde, fui para o que seria meu quarto no tempo me que ficássemos aqui.

O quarto estava totalmente limpo e arrumado. Guardei todas as minhas roupas no closet, coloquei meu violão – que meu pai me fez o favor de trazer – encostado em uma parede, arrumei meus livros e um porta retrato – com uma foto minha junto de Esme, Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper – em cima do criado-mudo, e abri a janela para respirar um pouco de ar fresco.

Olhando pela janela, que dava na lateral do jardim, pude ver Alice e Rosalie sentadas ao lado da piscina conversando. "Essa Rosalie é bem gostosa! Bem que o Emmett tinha me falado."

Quando fui pegar meu calção de banho no closet para fazer companhia às meninas, meu celular tocou de cima da cama. Olhei no visor e era Jacob. Não entendi o porquê ele estava me ligando, já que acabei de sair do apartamento dele, mas atendi mesmo assim.

- Fala cara! – Cumprimentei

- Edward, eu preciso falar com você! – Apesar da frase, ele parecia feliz com o que quer que quisesse falar comigo

- Pode falar. – Eu não sabia se ficava preocupado, ou não. Assim como Emmett, as ideias de Jacob nem sempre eram as melhores

- Tem como eu ir ai na sua casa? Tenho que falar com você pessoalmente. – Ele parecia ansioso

- Ta. – Lhe passei meu novo endereço e desliguei

- O que será que o Black vai aprontar agora? – Perguntei ao vento

Antes que eu pudesse começar a imaginar qualquer coisa, o escandaloso – podemos dizer assim – do meu irmão entrou correndo no meu quarto. Como ele sabia que aquele quarto era o meu, eu não sei.

- Eddie, cara! – Ele estava ofegante

- Respira, Emmett! E pela milésima vez, é EDWARD, cacete!

- Cara, cara, você não sabe o que eu descobri! – Eu tava até com medo de perguntar o que ele tinha descoberto

- O que? – Perguntei me arrependendo imediatamente

- Nosso pai ta pegando a Swan-mãe!

Ok, essa me pegou de surpresa! Eu já tinha percebido que meu pai parecia sentir algo maior do que amizade pela mãe da pirralha, mas...

- Uau! Sério? – Perguntei incrédulo

- É, Eddie! Eles tão lá na cozinha falando sobre namorar. Vêm, vamos lá! – Emmett disse me puxando pelo braço

Não tive como resistir, eu realmente queria saber se isso era verdade, ou só mais uma história doida da cabeça do meu irmão. Antes, de irmos para as escadas, Emmett me arrastou em direção a outro quarto. Como antes no meu, ele saiu entrando sem bater. Ao entrarmos vi que era o quarto de Jasper.

Jazz estava sentado na cama meditando – ele adorava fazer isso. E eu achava bem gay – e nem se mexeu ao barulho estrondoso da porta sendo batida. Emmett delicado como um javali, sacudiu nosso irmão.

- Emmett para! Você vai quebrar o coitado ao meio desse jeito! – Intervi com medo de que meu irmão mais velho sofresse algum dano

- Ei, o que ta acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Jasper saindo de seu transe

- O PAPAI TÁ PEGANDO A SWAN-MÃE!

- Para de gritar Emmett! – Pedi tapando a boca do meu irmão sem cérebro

- Que? Você ta zoando, não é? – Perguntou Jazz se levantando imediatamente da cama

- Não! Vêm! – E dessa vez Emmett puxou a mim e a Jasper escada abaixo

Quando chegamos à sala. Pude ouvir vozes vindas da cozinha. Emmett – exagerado como sempre – se abaixou no chão e foi rolando até a parede que dividia a sala da cozinha. Olhei para Jasper e nós dois reviramos os olhos, ao ver aquela cena.

Emmett sinalizou um ok com a mão e fez sinal para que nos aproximássemos. Jasper e eu fomos. Encostamos-nos com os ouvidos grudados na parede. Eu estava me sentindo extremamente ridículo.

- E então, o que você acha? – Pude ouvir a voz de Renée vinda da cozinha

- Não sei. Tem certeza que esse é o melhor jeito? – Ouvi meu pai falando

- O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? – Jasper sussurrou

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Emmett gritou novamente:

- JÁ FALEI! NOSSO PAI TÁ PEGANDO A SWAN-MÃE! – Bati em minha testa com minha mãe esquerda e balancei a cabeça. Eu sabia que Carlisle e Renée tinham ouvido essa pérola do meu irmão

Sai de perto da parede e me sentei em um dos sofás, sendo seguido por Jasper. Emmett continuou grudado à parede. Como esperado, Carlisle e Renée saíram da cozinha e vieram até a sala ver da onde tinha vindo aquele grito.

- Oh-Ou! – Disse Emmett ao ver que nosso pai e Renée o encaravam – Nosso plano foi por água abaixo. – Ele disse vindo se sentar ao meu lado

- Nosso plano, uma ova! Você que nos arrastou! – Discuti com Emmett

- O que ta acontecendo? – Perguntou nosso pai

Emmett, Jasper e eu começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo. Eu mal me ouvia.

- QUIETOS! – Gritou Renée

Calamos a boca, mas uma frase pairou no silêncio repentino:

- A culpa não é minha que vocês tão se pegando. – E como sempre, essa frase saiu da boca da anta que eu chamava de irmão

Renée nos olhou incrédula e Carlisle estava constrangido.

- Da onde você tirou essa ideia, filho?

- Eu ouvi vocês falando sobre namorar na cozinha. – Emmett respondeu

Para minha surpresa Renée começou a rir. E logo foi seguida por meu pai.

- Vocês podem nos explicar isso direito?Eu quero voltar para minha meditação. – Reclamou Jasper

- A gente não estava falando sobre namorar, meninos. – Disse Renée ainda rindo

- Nós estávamos escolhendo o jantar de hoje. – "Explicou" meu pai

- Como assim? – Perguntei sem entender nada

- Eu dei a ideia a Carlisle de comermos namorado no jantar. Estava falando do peixe, não de nós dois.

Não acredito que Emmett me fez passar por isso. Jasper e eu nos levantamos e batemos cada um de um lado da cabeça de Emmett.

- Vê se presta atenção direito da próxima vez! – Falou Jasper antes de subir as escadas

- E não faça tanto escândalo! – Completei saindo para o jardim

- O que eu fiz para ter um irmão tão burro? – Perguntei a mim mesmo, enquanto me dirigia até onde as meninas estavam

Mas, como hoje não parecia ser meu dia de sorte, antes de poder falar qualquer coisa ouvi a voz rouca de Jacob me gritando. Eu já tinha até me esquecido que ele estava vindo para cá.

- Ah, oi cara! - Falei me virando para a direção em que ele vinha

- Posso falar com você? – Me perguntou sorrindo

- Claro. Vamos pra garagem. – Como Jake não quis me contar por telefone, achei que fosse alguma coisa confidencial, por isso achei melhor irmos para a garagem

- O que foi? – Perguntei enquanto me encostava no capô do carro do meu pai

- O que você acha de fazermos uma aposta? – Ele me perguntou sorrindo

- Manda! – Eu e Jake sempre fazíamos apostas entre nós dois. Fosse em rachas, para conquistar garotas, ganhar dinheiro,... Sempre apostávamos

- Lembra que você queria que eu restaurasse _aquela_ moto para você? – Claro que eu lembrava. Certa vez em New Haven vi uma moto, ou melhor, um clássico em um ferro velho e a levei para que Jake a restaurasse para mim, mas ele estava ocupado e acabou não fazendo

- Sim. O que você quer em troca? – Eu já tinha entendido o espírito da aposta dele

- Eu restauro a moto pra você se você conseguir conquistar a Bella. – Ele disse e se encostou à parede cruzando os braços

- QUE? – Ele tava falando sério? – O que a pirralha tem a ver com isso?

- Ah, fala sério Edward! Vai ser divertido. Você não vive se gabando de que consegue qualquer mulher que quiser? Então? Consiga a Bella!

- E por que eu faria isso? – Ele estava doido, só pode

- Borá, Edward! Ou você acha que não consegue? – Ele me desafiou sorrindo confiante. Como se tivesse certeza de que eu não conseguiria

Eu sempre fui muito competitivo. Com Black, então nem se fala! Nós sempre disputávamos tudo. Desde que o conheci em Yale viramos melhores amigos e piores inimigos. Apesar de tudo, sempre disputávamos mulheres, rachas,... Fazíamos de tudo para ganhar um do outro. E se tinha uma coisa que eu não suportava era ver esse sorriso presunçoso no rosto dele. Como se ele dissesse: "Eu já ganhei!"

Mas, conquistar Bella Swan? Como eu conseguiria pelo menos tentar conquistar alguém que em tão pouco tempo se tornou meu desafeto. Eu não sei por que, mas já odiava Isabella Swan. Aquele jeito de roqueira rebelde dela me dava nojo, sua arrogância, prepotência, maus modos, cabeça-dura... Tudo fazia com que ela fosse o oposto de mim, fazia com que ela fosse o _último_ tipo de mulher que eu um dia cogitaria para ser minha.

Com a cabeça à mil, pensando em todos os prós e contras, fiquei um bom tempo decidindo se aceitava ou não a posta de Jake. Tentando descobrir, se a moto que tanto queria valeria a pena por tudo o que eu tinha certeza de que iria ter que passar. De tudo que iria ter que enfrentar...

Uma moto seria o suficiente para tentar conquistar Bella Swan?

**Bella PDV**

Acordei algumas horas depois, com alguém batendo na porta de meu quarto. "Eu juro que se não for nada importante eu bato em quem me acordou!" Pensei, e vesti minha calça antes de abrir a porta.

Era Alice. Aquele pequeno ser estava saltitando na frente da minha porta sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Não vou nem perguntar o porquê de você estar feliz. – Disse ainda sonolenta

- Não precisa! – Ela disse com aquela sua voz irritante – Vem, mamãe está nos chamando para jantar!

Não pude falar nada, pois a anã me arrastou escada a baixo. Ao chegarmos à sala de jantar vi que todos, incluindo o Black – "O que ele ta fazendo aqui?" – já estavam sentados à mesa. Sentei-me entre minha mãe e Rose e Alice se sentou ao lado do lesado do Jasper.

- Antes, de começarmos, gostaria de dizer uma coisa a vocês. – Eu não gostava quando minha mãe vinha com essas frases dela

- O que é Renée? – Perguntou o lesado

- Amanhã nos iremos num coquetel! – Ela disse animada

Pude ver que todos menos eu, gostaram da novidade.

- Coquetel? Que coquetel? – Perguntei

- Um que alguns médicos amigos nossos estão organizando. – Respondeu o loiro-azedo

- Eu não vou. – Anunciei

- Claro que não, você é anti-social! – Disse Rosalie

Mostrei o dedo do meio para ela.

- É claro, que você vai Bella. – Disse minha mãe

- É festa, baby, é festa! – Ouvi Emmett e Alice cantarolando juntos

- É festa, baby, é festa! – E não é que minha mãe se juntou a eles?

Eu sei o que você está pensando. "Sua mãe é doida." "Sim, ela é!" Eu estava num pesadelo, só podia. Ver minha mãe, Emmett e Alice cantarolando juntos 'É festa, baby, é festa!' e todos os outros rindo, era demais para mim. Levantei-me da mesa e voltei para meu quarto. Onde, eu esperava que pudesse ter um pouco de paz.

* * *

E aí? Será que o Edward aceitou, ou não a aposta do Jake? O que será que vai acontecer nesse coquetel?

Vocês só vão descobrir no próximo capítulo, mas deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

Vamos, lá pessoas. Já fiz minha parte escrevendo o capítulo, agora a parte de vocês é deixar reviews, para que eu continue escrevendo.

Beijos, Meg


	6. Cap 5 Apaixonada

Oi, queridos seres leitores da minha fic!

Bom, primeiro mil desculpas pela demora, ok? Mas, vocês sabem como é, fim de ano, provas na escola, nos cursos... O tempo foi pouco.

Além de que mesmo já tento o capítulo quase pronto na minha cabeça, sempre que eu sentava pra escrever não saia nada. Mas, consegui terminar. Espero que vocês gostem!

E não se esqueçam de no final deixarem uma review para me fazer feliz.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Apaixonada

**Edward PDV**

Já era meio-dia e eu ainda não tinha nem começado a me arrumar para ir ao tal coquetel. Pra falar a verdade, eu não estava preocupado com o coquetel em si, mas sim com a aposta idiota do Jacob.

- Por que eu fui aceitar essa aposta? – Me perguntei inutilmente

Deitei na cama e tentei lembrar da loucura que tinha cometido ontem a noite.

**Flashback On**

- E então? Vai aceitar, ou não? – Essa já era a 4º vez que ele me perguntava isso

- Por que logo o Bella? Não podia ser a Rosalie, ou qualquer outra? – Perguntei tentando entender o porquê de ele ter escolhido a pirralha

- Ah, você já me perguntou isso no mínimo duas vezes. – Reclamou o Black

- Estou perguntando de novo porque até agora não consegui entender.

- Ta, vou tentar de novo... – Ele suspirou – Eu escolhi a Bella porque você vive me dizendo que pode ter a garota que quiser que nenhuma delas resiste a você... Eu quero ver se você é tão bom assim, ou se é só da boca pra fora. – Ele disse indo se sentar na moto da pirralha

- Cara, você já me viu pegando não sei quantas garotas em New Haven. E o que você tem a ver com se eu sou bom, ou não? – Eu tinha certeza de que ele queria alguma coisa mais com essa aposta

- Ah, qual é Edward? Vai ser divertido!

- Só se for pra você, porque pra mim vai ser um pesadelo...

- Então você aceita? – Ele perguntou me cortando

Suspirei. Ainda estava desconfiado sobre o Black, e tinha certeza de que tudo isso ia ser um pesadelo e uma grande loucura para mim, mas no mínimo ia ser engraçado. Eu ia adorar ver a pirralha abaixando a guarda e se derretendo por mim. E quem sabe eu não conseguia fazer com ela virasse uma garota normal?

- Ok. Eu aceito sua aposta. – "Eu estou ficando louco, só pode!"

- Sabia! Boa sorte, então. – Jake apertou minha mão e começou a rir

- Ta, pode parar de rir da desgraça alheia. E você pode começar a consertar aquela moto, porque ela vai ser minha.

- Falou o senhor confiante. - Ele disse zombando de mim

Eu ia responder, mas fui interrompido pela chegada de Alice. Ela entrou praticamente saltitando dentro da garagem.

- Olá, garotos! – Ela disse com um sorriso de fada

- Oi! – Dissemos eu e Jake juntos

- Minha mãe está chamando para o jantar. E ela disse que você está convidado Jacob.

- Como ela sabe que eu tô aqui? – Jake perguntou olhando para mim. Dei de ombros.

Provavelmente alguém tinha contado para Renée que Jacob estava aqui, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar para Alice ela começou a puxar eu e Jake para fora da garagem.

- Alice, eu sei onde fica a casa. – Disse revirando os olhos

- Eu sei que você sabe! – Essa foi a única resposta que consegui dela

Entramos arrastados na sala de jantar e vi que todos, menos a mini-roqueira estavam lá.

**Flashback Off**

Agora a loucura já estava feita. Levantei-me para tomar um banho e pensar em como começar a tentar conquistar Bella Swan.

**Bella PDV**

- Você além de anã é surda, também? – Perguntei irritada para Alice

Já fazia mais de uma hora que ela tentava me convencer a colocar um vestido para ir ao tal coquetel que minha mãe me obrigou a ir.

- Bella, você [i]não[/i] vai para essa festa de calça jeans e camiseta, por favor, né? O que custa você colocar esse vestido? – Ela perguntou inutilmente

- Alice, olha a minha cara de quem vai usar vestido. – Disse apontando para meu rosto – Você sabe que eu odeio usar vestido. Ainda mais aqueles horríveis e chamativos que você escolhe.

- Mas, você nem viu o vestido ainda. – Ela disse indo até a sacola que tinha colocado do lado da minha cama – Olha!

A anã me mostrou um vestido vermelho e preto que me lembrava muito o homem-aranha. Eu não ia admitir, mas tinha adorado o vestido. Era bonito e combinava comigo. Eu até podia me imaginar dentro dele.

- Ok, é legalzinho. – Disse tentando parecer indiferente

- Sabia que você ia gostar. Quando vi na loja ontem achei a sua cara. – Ela disse sorrindo como se fosse a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo

- Agora vai tomar banho e lavar o cabelo! – Tive que rir com essa. "Quem essa anã acha que é para mandar em mim?"

- Se você não for agora vou te fazer usar um sapato de salto gigante. – Eu odiava quando Alice jogava sujo desse jeito

Não tive escolha. Fui para o banheiro tomar meu banho. Quando voltei tive a felicidade de ver que Alice não estava mais em meu quarto. Depois de olhar direito vi que nem Alice e nem o vestido estavam mais em meu quarto. "O que essa anã ta aprontando agora?"

Enquanto estava no meu closet me vestindo ouvi a porta bater. Olhei e vi que a anã tinha voltado.

- Vêm! – Ela disse me puxando para fora do quarto

Eu só não comecei a gritar porque estava só de calcinha e sutiã e não queria que ninguém me visse daquele jeito. A anã me levou até o quarto dela e me sentou em uma cadeira rosa que ficava de frente para uma cômoda com um grande espelho.

- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntei receosa. A Alice conseguia ser bem doida quando queria

- Fica quieta e me deixa trabalhar. – Ela disse me dando uma tigela de brigadeiro

Fiquei quieta, mas só porque brigadeiro é meu doce favorito, e Alice sabia disso. Não prestei atenção no que a anã estava fazendo no meu cabelo com aquela escova e com o secador, estava muito ocupada me deliciando com o doce. Um tempo depois o brigadeiro estava no fim e acabei deixando um pouco cair na minha perna.

- Ah, que ótimo! – Murmurei tentando limpar minha perna

- O que foi? – A anã me perguntou

Não respondi, só apontei para minha perna. Ela começou a rir e foi pegar uma toalha para mim. Quando ela voltou me limpei e disse que queria meu Ipod. Alice não reclamou e foi no meu quarto pegar. Ela sabia que sem minha música eu não a deixaria continuar me fazendo de Barbie 3D.

Uma meia hora depois, enquanto eu cantarolava Hit Me With Your Best Shot da Joan Jett Alice me cutucou.

- Que foi? – Perguntei. Não gostava quando me interrompiam

- Acabei! – Ela anunciou sorrindo – Olha! – Ela apontou para o grande espelho na minha frente

Respirei fundo e levantei o olhar devagar – com medo do que pudesse ver. Quando me vi no espelho não acreditei que era eu mesma que estava ali. Meu cabelo castanho geralmente cacheado nas pontas estava com mais volume e em uma desordem, do tipo, "acabei de lavar". Eu gostei. Meu rosto pálido, estava levemente corado nas bochechas, meus olhos chocolate estavam envoltos em uma sombra preta esfumaçada, e minha boca estava levemente brilhante por causa de algum brilho cor-de-boca que Alice passou em mim. Eu bem diferente de como sou no dia-a-dia. Mas, apesar de estar maquiada e com o cabelo feito eu gostei, tudo combinou de um jeito fazendo com que eu estivesse arrumada e sem deixar de lado meu estilo Rock'n Roll.

- E aí? – Alice me perguntou com os olhos brilhando

- Tenho que admitir. Eu gostei. – Disse baixo

- Eu sabia! – Ela disse abraçando – Sabia que você podia ser sensata de vez em quando,

- Ta Alice, chega! – Disse me levantando e me separando dela – Meu vestido, por favor?

Alice era minha irmã e tudo mais, mas eu estava desconfortável em estar só de peças íntimas na frente dela. Eu não tinha nada contra meu corpo, mas sabia que o de Alice era muito melhor e mais bonito que o meu.

- Toma! – Ela disse me jogando o vestido

Vesti-me e eu estava certa, eu ficava bem naquele vestido. Ele parecia comigo.

- Você ficou linda, Bella. – Corei. Eu não era elogiada com frequência e quando era sempre corava

- Ta. Agora posso ir? – Perguntei me dirigindo a porta

- Não. Falta o sapato. – Alice disse olhando para seu closet e escolhendo um dos milhares sapatos que estavam ali

- Não, eu não vou colocar nenhum desses sapatos. Pode deixar que nessa parte eu me viro. – Disse e sai do quarto antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa

Voei para meu quarto e peguei meu querido All Star de cano baixo preto e o calcei. Olhei-me no espelho do closet e percebi que o tênis tinha ficado legal com o vestido. Não que eu me importasse se não tivesse ficado, mas...

**Edward PDV**

Todos nós já estávamos arrumados e prontos para sair, mas é claro que a lerda da pirralha tinha sempre que estragar tudo...

- Cacete, cadê a roqueira do mal? – Perguntou Emmett, que já estava jogado no sofá

- Não sei por que a demora, todo mundo sabe que ela vai de calça e camiseta mesmo. – Disse Rosalie. Ela estava certa, era bem a cara da Bella aparecer aqui de calça e camiseta

- Alice, vai buscar sua irmã, por favor. – Pediu meu pai

Alice subiu as escadas rápido fazendo seu leve vestido rosa – claro voar atrás dela. Só pudemos ouvir as batidas na porta do quarto de Bella e a mini-roqueira gritando:

- EU NÃO VOU!

Revirei meus olhos e me juntei aos meus irmãos no sofá. Emmett já estava bebendo e Jasper estava calmo como sempre. Acho que nada no mundo pode perturbá-lo.

Depois de ouvirmos mais alguns gritos da pirralha vimos Alice descendo as escadas.

- E aí está ela! – Ela anunciou apontando para a escada

Olhamos para a escada e alguns segundos depois vi uma Swan descendo emburrada. Devo admitir, se eu não estivesse sentado eu teria caído no chão. A pirralha estava de vestido e maquiada!

- Ouw! A roqueira ta de vestido! – Emmett anunciou inutilmente

- É, algum problema? – A pirralha perguntou irritada – Vamos logo! – Ela pediu

Todos começaram a sair da sala e eu e Bella fomos os últimos a sair. Ela estava na minha frente e eu ainda não acreditava no que estava vendo. Ela estava bonita! De verdade. Não esperava que ela aparecesse de vestido. Ela estava de All Star, mas isso combinava tanto com o vestido quanto com o jeito dela. E para meu espanto percebi que a pirralha tinha pernas bonitas. Seu vestido ia até o meio de suas coxas e percebi que eram torneadas, bonitas. Não havia percebido ainda, mas a mini-roqueira era bonita. Não só de rosto, que agora maquiado se destacava mais, mas seu corpo também era. Nada exagerado, mas bonito assim mesmo. Pelo menos suas pernas eram – a única parte de seu corpo antes não revelado que eu podia ver agora.

Balancei minha cabeça tentando fazer com que todos esses pensamentos fossem apagados. "Fala sério, Edward! Você estava secando a pirralha!" Me espantei com meu próprio pensamento e entrei no carro de meu pai, para que assim ficasse longe da pirralha.

**Bella PDV**

"Puta merda, eu sabia!", repetia mentalmente para mim mesma. Eu sabia que todo mundo ia ficar me zoando por causa da droga do vestido, isso era muito irritante. "Eu fui uma idiota achando que podia ficar bonita pelo menos uma vez." Pela cara que o Edward fez na hora que eu desci as escadas ele deve ter me achado ridícula, e com certeza todos concordavam com ele... Eu não tinha culpa se não ficava bem de vestido como Alice, ou Rosalie.

...

Depois de um tempo dentro do carro de minha mãe – não me deixaram ir de moto – finalmente chegamos ao tal coquetel. Quando desci do carro vi que estávamos na porta de um grande salão de festas. Tinha uma mulher baixa na porta recebendo os convidados.

Fomos todos até a mulher e minha mãe deu se nome e o de Carlisle. Entramos e percebi que Edward não parava de olhar para mim. Dentro o salão estava todo decorado de branco, creme e salmão, com várias mesas para os convidados, grandes mesas com os comes e bebes e tinha uma grande pista de dança.

Renée e Carlisle foram falar com seus amigos e eu, minha irmãs e os Cullens arrumamos uma mesa para nos sentarmos. Sentei-me ao lado de Alice e Edward sentou do meu outro lado, ao seu lado estavam Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper.

...

Eu estava desconfortável, isso era o mínimo que eu podia dizer. Nunca na minha vida gostei de usar saia ou vestido, pelo simples motivo de ter que me sentar "comportada", eu gostava de me sentar do jeito que queria, de preferência com uma ou ambas as pernas em cima da cadeira.

Alice notou meu desconforto, e fez uma pergunta que foi minha salvação naquele momento. Eu já estava prestes a levantar a saia de meu vestido e colocar a perna direita em cima da cadeira.

- Bella, vem no banheiro comigo? – Olhei aliviada para minha irmã e me levantei na hora

- Claro! – Sorri

- Já voltamos! – Alice anunciou

- Espera eu vou com vocês! – Disse Rose antes que pudéssemos sair de perto da mesa – Vou retocar minha maquiagem.

Ela veio até nós e fomos em direção ao banheiro.

- Valeu anãzinha! – Sussurrei para Alice

- De nada! – Ela disse com seu sorriso de fada – Eu não queria que ninguém visse sua calçinha.

Nós três começamos a rir. Com certeza Rose tinha percebido meu estado na mesa tanto quanto Alice. Era em momentos como esse, em que nós três riamos, ou conversávamos despreocupadas que eu via que realmente éramos irmãs. Ninguém me conhecia totalmente, mas minhas irmãs conseguiam chegar perto. Em certos momentos agradecia por ter elas como irmãs.

Chegamos ao banheiro e a anã e a loira de farmácia começaram a tagarelar em frente ao espelho. Falavam de coisas que não faziam nenhum sentido para mim: maquiagem, moda, roupas, garotos...

- Quando vocês acabarem o papo de patricinha me avisem, ok? Vou dar uma volta por aí! – Disse me dirigindo a porta do banheiro

Acho que elas me ignoraram, pois não responderam nada só continuaram matracando entre si. Ao passar pela porta do banheiro vi que meu cadarço tinha desamarrado, e apoiei minha perna em uma cadeira vazia para amará-lo.

Do nada senti algo se chocando com a lateral direita de meu corpo, quase fui parar no chão, só não o fiz, pois um par de mãos me segurou pela cintura. Olhei para cima aturdida e me deparei com a face de um anjo. Ele era lindo... Senti meu corpo paralisando e minha voz sendo roubada de mim. Eu estava praticamente em choque, sabia que não podia me mexer nem se quisesse. Minha cabeça girava com o doce cheiro que vinha do hálito de meu salvador. Eu estava tão desnorteada que parecia que eu tinha sido atropelada por um caminhão...

- Ei, você está bem? – O anjo me perguntou com sua voz suave

-........ – Abri minha boca para respondê-lo, mas nenhum som saiu apenas ar. Tornei a fechá-la

Ele me apoiou no chão e eu cambaleie, suas mãos seguraram minha cintura novamente, como se ele estivesse com medo de que eu pudesse cair.

- Você está bem? – Ele tornou a perguntar

Novamente abri e fechei minha boca sem produzir som nenhum, eu devia estar parecendo um peixinho dourado idiota. "PORRA BELLA, RESPONDE!", gritei mentalmente para mim mesma.

- S-sim. – Consegui gaguejar com um fiapo de voz

Mas que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca havia me sentido assim antes, eu não sentia minhas pernas, minhas mãos suavam frio, meu coração estava disparado...

- Sou Alec Volturi, prazer! – O anjo disse soltando hesitante minha cintura e estendendo sua mão para mim

Como uma verdadeira idiota olhei para a mão dele e não consegui fazer com que meu braço me obedecesse. Ele ficou constrangido e colocou a mão no bolso do paletó.

- Me desculpe por ter esbarrado em você. – Se desculpou sorrindo

Aquele sorriso amoleceu minhas pernas e senti que podia cair no chão a qualquer momento. Pelo visto Alec também percebeu isso, já que puxou uma cadeira e me fez sentar nela.

- Olha, eu acho que você não está bem. Fica aqui que vou arrumar um pouco de água, ok? – Consegui assentir com a cabeça – Não saia daqui, já volto!

Eu sabia que estava sendo uma tremenda babaca, mas não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo comigo. Não queria ficar ali e deixar com que Alec tivesse certeza de que eu tinha problemas mentais. Mas, por outro lado eu queria ficar ali e vê-lo de novo. Debati internamente comigo e resolvi me levantar e voltar para minha mesa.

**Alice PDV**

Enquanto saia do banheiro com Rose vi Bella sentada sozinha em uma cadeira com uma cara de lesada. Ela parecia estar abobalhada e indecisa ao mesmo tempo.

- Rose, olha! – Disse apontando para Bella com a cabeça

- O que ela tem? – Rose perguntou

- Não sei, mas ela não está normal... – Fui cortada por Rose

- Como se ela já tivesse sido algum dia. – Ela riu

- Rose! – A repreendi – Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella. Vamos lá!

Quando comecei a puxar Rose na direção em que Bella estava ela se levantou e voltou para a mesa onde estavam os Cullen. Ela parecia uma bêbada andando daquele jeito!

- Licença, você viu a garota que estava aqui? – Me virei na direção daquela voz e vi um belo garoto que aparentava ter 17 anos segurando uma taça com água

- Uma de vestido vermelho e preto? – Rose perguntou

- Sim. Eu a deixei aqui, mas ela sumiu! – "Então ele conhecia a Bella?"

- Sim, nós sabemos quem é a garota. – Disse

- É nossa irmã caçula. – Completou Rose

- Ah, eu sem querer esbarrei nela, e ela não parecia bem então fui buscar um pouco de água, mas ela sumiu. – Explicou o garoto

- Não esquenta ela é doida mesmo. – Rose disse

- Sou Alice Swan, prazer! – Disse estendendo minha mão para o garoto

- Sou Alec Volturi. Prazer! – Ele me cumprimentou

- Rosalie Swan! – Rose se anunciou sorrindo

- Prazer! – Alec disse

- Por favor, digam pra irmã de vocês que eu peço desculpas por ter esbarrado nela. – Ele colocou a taça em cima da mesa vazia

- Claro! – Disse

- Tenho que ir. Até! – Ele disse indo para a direção contrária da nossa

- Garoto legal... – Pensei alto

- Concordo. E bonito também. – Rose disse sorrindo maliciosamente

- Rose... – Essa é minha irmã. Sempre dando em cima dos garotos bonitos – Vêm, vamos falar com a Bella!

- Você vai. Eu vou atrás daquele Alec. – Rose estava prestes a ir atrás dele, mas segurei seu braço

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Vamos! – Disse com minha melhor voz de séria

Rose fez bico, mas não disse nada.

**Edward PDV**

- Com licença! – Me afastei da garota com quem estava dançando

Parei minha dança, que em seguida viraria "uns pegas" – como diria Emmett – porque vi a pirralha tentando andar em direção a nossa mesa. Ela parecia estar bêbada, ou drogada, sei lá. Ela mais cambaleava do que andava.

Um de seus cadarços estava mal amarrado e se soltou a fazendo tropeçar nele e quase cair de cara no chão. Corri em sua direção e a segurei pela cintura. Bella me olhou com uma cara de lesada sorrindo abobalhada. "O que ta acontecendo com essa maluca?"

- Bella, você bebeu, ou fumou? – Perguntei a ajudando a ficar de pé novamente

- Que? – Ela me perguntou num fio de voz

- Deus, você não está bem! – Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não podia deixar Renée ver a filha naquele estado

Coloquei meu braço direito em volta de sua cintura e passei o braço esquerdo dela em volta de meu pescoço. E assim a reboquei até o banheiro mais próximo.

Chegando lá a sentei na bancada de mármore da pia.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? – Perguntei enquanto molhava minhas mãos

- Nada. – Ela mentiu

- Ok. Você é uma péssima mentirosa. – Disse e passei minhas mãos molhadas por seu rosto para ver se conseguia a tirar daquele transe

Ela me fitou atordoada. Minhas mãos deslizavam carinhosamente por todo seu rosto. Testa, pálpebras, têmporas, nariz, bochechas, queixo. A pele dela era macia e quente, mesmo sob minhas mãos geladas da água. Fitei seus olhos e me perdi neles. Estavam um pouco confusos, mas ainda pareciam de chocolate derretido. Não sei o que estava acontecendo, parecíamos presos no olhar um do outro, olhar esse que agora era intenso. Minhas mãos se recusavam a sair de seu delicado rosto.

Meus dedos roçaram levemente o contorno de seus lábios cheios – que entre abriram com meu toque. Inconscientemente fitei seus lábios rosados e senti minhas mãos deslizarem para sua nuca e minha cabeça se inclinar lentamente para a dela. Bella estava paralisada e ainda presa em meu olhar.

- BELLA! VOCÊ TÁ AI? – Esse grito nos fez despertar para a realidade

E como se eu tivesse levado um choque, tirei minhas mãos do rosto da pirralha e cheguei para trás tão rápido que fui parar no chão.

- Ai! – Reclamei passando a mão em minha cabeça. Bella riu.

- BELLA! – Olhamos para a porta do banheiro e vi Alice entrando gritando

- O porquê do escândalo, anã? – Bella perguntou revirando os olhos e saindo de cima da bancada da pia

- O que aconteceu com você? – Alice perguntou segurando os ombros da irmã

- Nada. Que saco! Todo mundo fica me perguntando isso. – Bella respondeu tirando as mãos da irmã de seu corpo

- Já falei você é uma péssima mentirosa. – Me intrometi

- O que você ta fazendo ai? – Alice perguntou me vendo ainda sentado no chão

- Nada. Eu cai. – Disse me levantando

- Ta. – Ela me ignorou – Você! – Alice apontou para Bella – Não vai sair daqui até me contar o que aconteceu.

- Até parece que você vai me impedir. – A pirralha riu debochada e contornou Alice se dirigindo para a porta

- Pode ficar aqui! – Disse a segurando pelo pulso

Bella se virou e nos fuzilou com os olhos. Soltou seu pulso de meu aperto, mas pelo menos não saiu do banheiro.

- Estamos esperando. – Alice pressionou batendo o pé no chão

- O que vocês querem? – Swan se rendeu suspirando

- Saber o porquê você estava parecendo uma bêbada drogada. – Disse. Ela não disse nada só me mostrou o dedo do meio

- Bella,... – Alice começou – como você conheceu o Alec? – "Quem é Alec?", me perguntei

- Você o conhece? – Bella perguntou com os olhos arregalados

- Quem é Alec? – Perguntei

- Um garoto que conheci hoje aqui na festa. E pelo o que eu sei ele esbarrou em você antes de você sair cambaleando por ai como uma bêbada. – Eu não estava entendendo nada. Mas, pelo visto Bella estava, pois seus olhos estavam semicerrados, enquanto fuzilava Alice

- Como você sabe? – Bella perguntou ameaçadoramente

"Isso ta ficando bom!", pensei. Encostei-me na beirada da pia para poder observar melhor. Ia ser divertido se Bella atacasse Alice e elas começassem a brigar... "Ai Meu Deus! Eu tô parecendo o Emmett!", pensei aterrorizado.

- Quando eu sai do banheiro com a Rose te vi sentada sozinha em uma cadeira com cara de palerma. Fui ver o que tinha acontecido, mas você se levantou e depois um garoto chegou procurando por você. – Alice explicou

"Que? Um garoto procurando pela pirralha?", me segurei para não rir.

- Ele voltou? – Bella perguntou... Feliz? Ela parecia feliz, deslumbrada, sei lá, por o tal de Alec ter voltado

- BELLA! – Alice gritou. Seu grito fino ecoou no espaço limitado do banheiro

- Que? – Bella pulou assustada

- Você está apaixonada! – Alice declarou para meu espanto e o de Bella

* * *

E aí? Gostaram?

A Bellita ta apaixonada? Será mesmo? Sentiram o clima que já rolou entre a Bella e o Edward?

Vamos ver no que essa loucura vai dar. Então mandem reviews para me incentivarem a postar o próximo capítulo mais rápido.

Olha que coisinha linda essa ai embaixo. DEIXEM REVIEWS!

V V V V V V V V V V V V V


	7. Aviso Importante!

Aviso Importante!

Queridos seres do meu coração, muita atenção a esse meu aviso!

Eu vou viajar amanhã (26/12) e não sei quanto tempo vou passar fora. E em alguns dos dias em que eu estiver viajando eu vou estar com a internet, mas em outros não, mas não sei que dias vão ser esses. Então, não sei quando vou poder vir aqui para postar para vocês.

Vou ficar escrevendo enquanto estiver viajando, mas infelizmente ainda não terminei o capítulo 6 de Bad Reputation e nem o 2 de Boneca de Porcelana - por causa do Natal e coisa e tal -, mas assim que estiverem prontos e eu estiver com internet venho aqui e posto.

Desculpas, Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo para todos vocês!

Beijos, Meg


	8. Cap 6 Coquetel de Confusões

Olá gente!

Primeiro mil desculpas pela demora, mas sabe como é férias, né?

E segundo eu quero agradecer a todos que leem minha fic. Já passamos de 1,980 hits *-* Fiquei muito feliz quando vi isso.

Mas, ainda espero receber mais reviews. Pelo número de hits sei mais ou menos quantas pessoas lêem a fic, e nem 1/3 de vocês mandem review. Então, vamos lá façam um esforço e deixem uma review para mim no final.

Reviews são meu combustível! Quantas mais recebo mais animada fico pra escrever o próximo capítulo e postar.

Estou esperando suas reviews!

Boa leitura!

* * * * * * * * * *

Capítulo 6 – Coquetel de Confusões

**Bella PDV**

"Você está apaixonada, você está apaixonada...!", essa frase ecoava em minha mente vazia. Eu estava paralisada, uma perfeita estátua de olhos arregalados. "Alice estava certa? Eu, Bella Swan estava apaixonada por um garoto? Não, isso era impossível!"

- Bella! Bella! – Ouvi Alice gritar e senti meu corpo sendo balançado

Balancei a cabeça e encarei minha irmã.

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntei num fio de voz

- É claro! Você ficou toda abobalhada quando o conheceu e agora quando eu falei que ele tinha voltado para te ver você ficou toda feliz. – A anã me explicou sorrindo

- Eu...eu... – Eu não sabia o que dizer

E se eu estivesse mesmo apaixonada pelo Alec? O que eu ia fazer? Eu estava mais do que confusa. Nunca tinha passado por uma situação dessas, nunca gostei de nenhum garoto, não sabia o que fazer e não entendia como podia estar gostando de Alec em tão pouco tempo... Mas, de uma coisa eu sabia, com certeza ele não iria se interessar por alguém como eu, mas eu tinha que tentar... Não ia sair perdendo na minha primeira vez, eu iria tentar e ia fazer de tudo para conseguir. Alice viu a determinação em meus olhos.

- É isso ai, Bella! – Ela comemorou batendo palmas

- É isso ai, o que? – Perguntou o Cullen confuso. "Ele ainda estava aqui?"

- A Bella vai atrás do Alec!

- Que? Eu não disse isso! – "Não foi isso o que eu pensei, foi?"

- Mas você pensou. Vêm, temos que pensar em como fazer você se aproximar dele.

A doida da minha irmã me puxou para fora do banheiro e me levou de volta a mesa onde estavam a loira de farmácia, e os outros Cullen.

- Alice! – A chamei baixo, antes de chegarmos à mesa

- O que?

- Não conta pra ninguém, ok? – Pedi envergonhada

Eu não precisava de ninguém zombando de mim agora.

- Claro! Boca fechada! – Ela disse fingindo que trancava sua boca. Revirei os olhos.

Chegamos à mesa e nos sentamos. Rosalie estava dançando na pista com um carinha qualquer, Emmett estava bebendo ponche como se fosse água, ele devia estar achando que tinha álcool ali... E Jasper, bom por incrível que pareça ele estava tentando conversar com Alice. Só tentando, porque depois da "descoberta" de Alice ela agora devia estar criando algum plano mirabolante. Tremi. Eu tinha medo dos planos que podiam sair da cabeça encapetada de minha irmã.

- Bella o que aconteceu com a Alice? – Perguntou-me o lesado

- Não sei. – Respondi na maior cara de pau pegando uma taça de vinho na mão de um garçom. Não era meu preferido, mas pelo menos tinha álcool.

**Edward PDV**

Alice e a pirralha saíram do banheiro me deixando aqui sozinho. "E mais essa agora?", pensei. Será que a pirralha podia mesmo estar apaixonada pelo tal Alec? Eu duvidava primeiro porque ela não tinha cara de quem se apaixonava, ou dava em cima de garotos, pra falar a verdade ela tinha de tudo para ser lésbica... E outra, tão rápido? Tudo bem que eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém, então não sei como é, mas acho que não pode acontecer assim tão rápido. Nem conhecer o garoto direito, ela conhecia... Meus devaneios foram interrompidos por um grito.

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ESSE BANHEIRO É FEMININO, SEU TARADO! – Gritou uma senhora que tinha acabado de entrar no banheiro

- Calma! Eu... eu... – Eu tinha esquecido que tava no banheiro feminino, isso sim!

- SAI! Antes que eu te bata! – Ameaçou a senhora

Ela tava falando sério? A mulher parecia ter uns cinquenta e poucos anos, ela ia mesmo me bater?

- Por favor, se acalma! Eu já tô saindo, eu... – Não terminei minha frase, pois ganhei um tapa na cara

- AI! Doeu! – Gemi colocando a mão no rosto

- Sai seu tarado! – A mulher começou a me atacar

Recebi vários tapas, puxões de orelha e bolsadas antes que pudesse sair do banheiro.

- Você não sabe que é feio ficar espionando os outros? – A senhora me perguntava enquanto puxava minha orelha e me arrastava para fora do banheiro

- POR FAVOR, PARA! – Gritei tentando me desvencilhar da senhora louca

Nossos gritos atraíram a atenção de todos na festa para nosso "espetáculo" em frente à porta do banheiro. Continuei apanhando até que meu pai e Renée juntamente com alguns seguranças conseguiram deter a mulher possessa.

...

- Apanhando de velha, Eddie? – Disse Emmett rindo

- Você já foi melhor do que isso, cara. – Completou Jasper

Desde que me livrei da mulher que eles estão assim. Se divertindo a minhas custas. A pirralha já tava roxa de tanto rir da minha cara.

- Aqui, filho! – Disse meu pai colocando uma bolsa de gelo na minha cabeça

- Ai! – Gemi

- Dói? – Renée perguntou

- Claro. Foi onde aquela louca me acertou com a bolsa. Acho que tinha pedras lá dentro.

- E eu acho que você é que é fraco mesmo. – Disse a mini-roqueira rindo mais ainda

- Cuidado Bella, ele pode chamar a velha pra bater em você também. – Disse Rosalie

Bufei. Já não bastava ter apanhado de uma velha estranhamente forte, ter sido o centro das atenções da festa, estar sentado com uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça e o rosto vermelho ainda tinha que aturar as palhaçadas desses idiotas?

- O que você estava fazendo no banheiro feminino Edward? – Perguntou-me Carlisle

- Hã... – Olhei para a pirralha. Acho que ela não iria querer que todos soubessem do "episódio apaixonada"

- Ele foi lá levar minha bolsa que eu tinha esquecido. – Disse Alice rápido. Ainda bem, porque a Bella parecia saber menos do que eu o que dizer

- Mas, você não... – Rosalie ia abrir aboca e desmentir Alice, mas Bella foi mais rápida e a chutou por baixo da mesa

- Ei! Ficou doida garota? – Reclamou Rosalie

- Vai encarar loira de farmácia? – Bella disse se levantando da cadeira

- Eu não tenho medo de você, sua esquisita! – Rosalie disse também se levantando

- Meninas! – Renée repreendeu as filhas – Por favor, nada mais de brigas hoje.

Ao pedido da mãe as duas se sentaram, mas ficaram se fuzilando com o olhar. É, pelo visto Rosalie e Bella não se davam muito bem. Novidade, né? Me digam alguém com Bella se dê bem. Ri com meu pensamento.

- Ih, as pancadas foram muito fortes. Enlouqueceu o coitadinho. – Disse Emmett

- Vai à merda, Emmett! – Disse mal-humorado

- Crianças se acalmem! Vamos conversar com Demetri, Carlisle? – Disse Renée se levantando

- Claro! – Meu pai também se levantou – Se comportem, por favor. Chega de confusões!

Os dois saíram da mesa e ficamos só nós 6 de novo.

- Vamos jogar? – Perguntou meu irmão acéfalo

- Jogar? Você ta vendo algum parque de diversões aqui, porra?

– Tinha que ser Bella, com uma frase amigável dessas

- Valeu Miss Simpatia! – Murmurei

- Fica quieto você também Edward, ou quer apanhar de novo? – Me calei com essa. Não que tivesse medo da pirralha, mas já tinha apanhado o suficiente por um dia

- Ah, vamos! – Disse Alice empolgada

- Jogar o que seus malucos? – Perguntou Rosalie

- Strip Poker? – Perguntou meu irmão burro empolgado

- Emmett, a gente ta no meio de uma festa, por favor, né? – Jasper disse acabando com a ideia idiota de Emmett

- Que tal Verdade ou Consequência? – Perguntou Alice

- Gostei! – Disse Emmett pegando uma garrafa vazia de vinho da mão de um garçom que passava – Valeu cara! – ele disse para o garçom

- Não, não gostei. – Disse Bella

- Que novidade! – Disse Rosalie – Você não gosta de nada

- Quietas, as duas! De novo não. – Me intrometi antes que acabasse em briga

- E Emmett e Alice, sosseguem! Isso é um coquetel, pelo amor de Deus! Nada de jogos. – Disse acabando com o sorriso dos dois

- Você é um estraga-prazeres, cabeção! – Murmurou Emmett. Bella riu

E continuamos sentados ali sem nada para fazer. Jazz, Alice e Rose conversavam, Emmett e Bella estavam brincando de acertar o copo vazio no meio da mesa com bolinhas de guardanapo, e eu tentava decidir se essa tal "paixão" de Bella ia atrapalhar meus planos para conquistá-la e ganhar a aposta besta de Jacob.

Decidi por fim que ia arrumar um jeito de usar isso ao meu fazer. Ainda não pensei como, mas talvez isso sirva de algum modo para me aproximar de Bella e conseguir conquistá-la. Continue devaneando entre vários planos e opções.

**Bella PDV **

- Que festa chata! – Declarei o óbvio

- Concordo roqueira do mal. – Disse Emmett arremessando outra bolinha de papel para dentro do copo

- Viu? Vocês não quiseram jogar... – Começou Emmett a reclamar de novo

- Pode parar ok? A gente não vai jogar Verdade ou Consequência.

Antes que Emmett pudesse falar de novo, ouvi a voz de minha mãe vinda de trás de mim.

- Crianças, quero que conheçam os Volturi. – Ela disse. "Peraí. Volturi? Ela disse Volturi?"

Não olhei para trás para ver se era mesmo Alec que vinha com minha mãe, apenas me joguei embaixo da mesa o mais rápido que pude. Porque eu fiz isso? Na verdade nem eu sei. Só sei que não podia olhar para a cara do Alec agora. Eu ainda não estava pronta.

- Esses são Aro, Jane e Alec Volturi. – Ouvi o médico loiro-azedo dizer – São eles que estão dando esse coquetel

- Cadê a Bella? – Perguntou minha mãe – Eu podia jurar que ela estava sentada aqui

- Ah, ela se esc... – Antes que Emmett abrisse aquela boca grande dele, besliquei sua perna – AI! – O ouvi gritar

- O que foi? – Perguntou Carlisle

- Eu derrubei meu garfo e deve ter batido no pé dele, certo Emmett? – Ouvi Edward falar

- Valeu sem-pente! – Sussurrei baixinho. Tenho certeza de que ninguém ouviu

- Mas, seu garfo está ai. – Tinha que ser o lesado do Jasper, puta merda!

Ouvi um barulho e vi um garfo caindo no chão ao meu lado. Provavelmente foi o babaca do Cullen.

- Não está não. – O dito cujo disse – Com licença

Achei que Edward ia sair da mesa, mas do nada a cara dele apareceu por debaixo da toalha da mesa. Quase gritei de susto.

- O que você ta fazendo ai sua doida? – Ele sussurrou

- O que? – Perguntei. Não tinha ouvido direito, já que todos lá em cima estavam conversando

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou chegando a boca perto de meu ouvido

- O que você acha? Me escondendo, né? – Respondi

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou

- Olha, eu... – Comecei, mas fui interrompida por minha mãe que levantou a toalha da mesa

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo? – Ela perguntou

Encarei Edward e percebi que nós dois estávamos de quatro embaixo da mesa com os rostos próximos por causa de nossa conversa sussurrada.

- Se pegando em baixo da mesa? – Emmett disse entre as gargalhadas – Arrumem um lugar melhor

Quando olhei em volta vi que todos de nossa mesa tinham levantado a toalha e nos olhavam curiosos. Ainda bem que os Volturi já tinham ido.

- É... eu vim... – Edward começou a enrolar se levantando do chão – pegar meu garfo. – Completou pegando o garfo do chão e sorrindo amarelo

- Você não engana nem criança com essa. – Disse Jasper

- Por que você não fica quieto, hein? Já percebeu que você só abre a boca nas horas erradas? – Disse me levantando também

- Bella, calma! – Disse Alice

- Vocês não responderam o que estavam fazendo embaixo da mesa. – Lembrou Carlisle

- É... eu... deixei cair uma moeda embaixo da mesa e fui pegar, mas não achei e fiquei procurando...

- E depois meu garfo caiu e fui pegar... ai encontrei a Bella lá embaixo e...

- Ele foi me ajudar a procurar minha moeda. – Concluímos a desculpa mais esfarrapada do mundo sorrindo

- Ta. – Disse minha mãe sem se convencer

- A gente pode ir embora? – Perguntou Emmett

- Claro crianças! Vamos? – Disse minha mãe

Todos nos levantamos e saímos do salão. Quando cheguei do lado de fora vi que já estava escurecendo, olhei no painel do carro de minha mãe e vi que eram seis horas da tarde. Voltamos para casa e fui direto para meu quarto tomar banho.

...

Como sempre eu estava deitada na minha cama ouvindo American Nights – The Runaways quando algum ser qualquer bateu na porta.

- VAI EMBORA! – Gritei. Não estava a fim de falar com nenhum dos malucos que moravam comigo

- BELLA! – Droga! Era minha mãe

Levantei relutantemente e abri a porta.

- O que?

- Desce, estão todos te esperando lá embaixo. – Ela disse e desceu as escadas

"Que?", não entendi nada. E como sou uma pessoa curiosa sai de meu quarto e fui até o andar de baixo ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando cheguei vi que todos os Cullen e minhas irmãs estavam sentados no sofá olhando para minha mãe e Carlisle que estavam de pé na frente deles.

- Senta aqui! – Disse a anã me chamando para sentar ao seu lado

Desconfiada e curiosa fui.

- Eu e Carlisle vamos sair. – Anunciou minha mãe

- Ta, e...? – Disse

- E que queremos que vocês se comportem. Por favor, vocês já são grandes, então tentem não se meter em confusão, ok? – Disse o médico loiro-azedo

- Se quiserem podem sair, mas todos juntos. – Disse minha mãe

- Era só isso? – Perguntei

- Sim. Estamos indo. – Disse minha mãe se dirigindo para a porta –Tchau!

- E juízo! – Completou Carlisle

- Fala sério! – Disse revirando os olhos. Levantei-me e estava pronta para voltar para meu quarto

- Vamos sair? – Pediu a loira de farmácia

Todos concordaram. Os ignorei e comecei a subir as escadas para voltar para meu quarto.

- Ei, Bella! – Chamou-me Alice. Parei e olhei na direção deles. – Você não ouviu a mamãe? Vêm!

- Não, vou ficar bem aqui. – Me virei de volta para as escadas, mas senti duas mãos me segurando pelos braços

Olhei assustada para os lados e vi que os babacas do Edward e do Emmett estavam segurando meus braços.

- ME SOLTEM! – Gritei

Eles me ignoraram e me levantaram no ar, me levando para a porta. Esperneei e gritei, mas foi tudo em vão. Os dois brutamontes me jogaram – praticamente – dentro de um carro qualquer e Edward se sentou ao meu lado, enquanto Emmett foi para o banco do motorista.

- Que isso? Vocês vão me levar à força? – Perguntei irritada

- Sim. – Respondeu Edward – E vamos aqui para evitar que você fuja.

Grunhi e soquei o braço do babaca sem-pente.

- Eu ODEIO vocês!

- Não somos seus maiores fãs também. – Retrucou Edward

- Ei, a gente podia fazer uma comunidade no Orkut "Eu odeio Bella Swan" – Disse a anta em forma de serial killer

- Adorei a ideia!

- Façam isso que serão os próximos defuntos a entrar em um cemitério. – Ameacei já corada de raiva

Fomos o caminho todo discutindo e brigando, principalmente eu e Edward, Emmett só ria. Quando eu estava prestes a matar o Cullen babaca estrangulado Emmett parou o carro e disse que havíamos chegado.

Desci do carro e vi que estávamos em frente a uma boate, uma das mais caras e populares da cidade. A Zephyr's L.A. Como esperado a fila estava imensa e se fôssemos esperar, íamos ficar no mínimo 1 hora ali.

- Se a gente for ficar nessa fila, eu vou pegar o carro e voltar para casa. – Disse para todos, que agora estavam a minha volta na porta da boate

- Fica quieta, Bella! – Disse a loira de farmácia – Eu vou colocar a gente pra dentro.

E não é que a loira conseguiu mesmo? Agora estávamos em uma das mesas da área VIP da boate.

**Edward PDV**

Eu não tinha mais dúvidas de que Rosalie sempre conseguia o que queria. Com sua beleza e seu jeito ela conseguiu nos colocar para dentro da boate em minutos e na área VIP ainda por cima. Eu estava doido por ela desde o dia que a conheci, e já havia percebido os olhares dela para mim. Bom, eu ia me dar bem hoje.

- Vamos dançar! – Declarou Rosalie levantando. Ela veio até mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido – Dança comigo Edward?

- Claro! – Disse já me levantando

Descemos até a pista de dança e vi que Emmett desceu também e Jasper foi até o bar. Procurei por Alice e vi que ela tinha ficado na mesa e provavelmente estava tentando convencer Bella a descer também, que só queria saber da garrafa de cerveja em sua mão. As ignorei e voltei minha atenção para Rosalie que já tinha começado a dançar Womanizer – Britney Spears que tinha começado a tocar.

Como bom dançarino que sou a acompanhei.

**Womanizer – Britney Spears**

http*://*www*.youtube*.com*/watch*?v=kpUQ19Bhbkk

A dança de Rosalie só podia ser descrita com uma palavra: sensual mais do que sensual, _sexual_. Eu já estava começando a ficar animado enquanto seu belo corpo se esfregava ao meu e podia ver os olhares de inveja das outras mulheres em volta e de cobiça dos homens.

A música acabou e começou a tocar uma lenta que não consegui distinguir qual era. Antes que eu pudesse puxa - lá para perto de meu corpo, ela mesma fez isso colocando seu corpo ao meu. Passei os braços em sua cintura esbelta e ela enlaçou os braços em meu pescoço. Eu fitava seus belos olhos azuis e por mais incrível que pareça só conseguia pensar no acontecido entre eu e Bella hoje mais cedo.

Ela sentada na bancada da pia me fitando com seus olhos chocolates enquanto minhas mãos deslizavam por seu rosto... "Foco Edward!", exigi de mim mesmo e balancei a cabeça para mandar aquela lembrança para longe.

- Algum problema Edward? – Perguntou Rosalie

- Não, nada. Só estou com a cabeça cheia.

- Eu tenho algo que vai te fazer esquecer de tudo. – Ela murmurou perto do meu ouvido e trouxe seu belo rosto para mais perto do meu

Subi uma de minhas mãos para sua nuca e aproximei meu rosto. Nossos lábios estavam a centímetros de distância, quando senti uma mão cutucando minhas costas.

- Edward, Edward! – Era Jasper. Virei-me relutantemente

- O que foi agora? – Perguntei irritado

- É o Emmett!

- Tinha que ser... – Murmurei – O que aquela anta fez agora?

- Ele ta lá fora. Foi expulso da boate. – Disse Jasper

- Como ele conseguiu isso? – Perguntei soltando Rosalie e indo para a entrada com Jasper

- Eu não sei. Ele só disse que foi expulso e que agora os seguranças não querem o deixar entrar.

Chegamos à entrada e fomos para o lado mais vazio da porta. Avistei Emmett sentado no meio-fio resmungando irritado.

- EMMETT! – Gritei. Ele se virou e veio até nós

- O que aconteceu cara? – Perguntei

- A culpa não foi minha Edward, não dessa vez. Eu não sabia. – Ele disse

- Depois você diz de quem foi a culpa. O que aconteceu? – Jasper disse

- Foi aquela vagabunda da Selena. Eu tava dançando jogando meu charme pra umas totosas quando ela veio falar comigo...

- E o que ela fez? – Perguntei

- A gente começou a dançar e a conversar, ai eu fui me aproximando dei meu toque de mestre e a beijei.

- Hã? E o que tem de mais nisso? – Perguntou Jasper

- Ela retribuiu o beijo e ficamos lá nos amassos, até que um cara cercado de segurança chegou e chamou ela. Era o dono da boate cara! Ela é namorada dele! – Emmett disse com raiva

- Eu não acredito que você ficou com a namorada do dono da boate. – Disse balançando a cabeça. Só Emmett para fazer uma coisa dessas

- Mas a culpa não foi minha. Ela não disse nada e quando o namorado dela chegou ela se fez de santa falando que eu tinha agarrado ela. Aí eles me jogaram aqui fora. – Emm disse derrotado

- Olha cara a gente não pode fazer nada dessa vez. – Disse Jasper

- Ah, arruma um jeito deu voltar, eu não quero ficar aqui fora sozinho. – Emmett choramingou segurando a gola da minha camisa social

- Ok, ok vou dar um jeito, mas me solta. – Disse tirando as mãos dele de mim

- Vai ser impossível você entrar por aqui. – Jasper disse olhando para os seguranças da porta

- É isso! Tive uma ideia! – Disse

- Valeu Edward! Sabia que esse seu cabeção servia pra alguma coisa. – Emmett disse feliz

- Cala a boca senão te deixo ai fora. – Disse o fuzilando

- Ok, ok, já calei.

- Olha você vai dar a volta e tentar entrar pela parte de trás da boate. Eu e Jasper vamos aqui por dentro e te esperamos lá nos fundos. – Disse baixo para os seguranças não ouvirem

- Tô indo! – Emmett disse e já ia entrar direto no beco ao lado da boate

- EMMETT! – Jasper gritou e sinalizou para que ele voltasse

- O que? Não era pra eu ir por ali?

- Disfarça né sua anta? – Disse batendo na cabeça do meu irmão acéfalo

- Aaaaah, entendi! – Ele se afastou de nós e andou como quem fosse para o meio da rua. Começou a assoviar e dar voltas pela entrada da boate. Revirei os olhos

- Emmett anda vendo TV demais. – Jasper disse e fomos por dentro da boate até os fundos

Passamos do lado da pista de dança e não vi nem Rosalie nem Alice ali. Suspirei. Tinha perdido minha chance de ficar com Rosalie por causa de mais uma das idiotices de Emmett.

...

Tínhamos acabado de conseguir trazer Emmett para dentro da boate de novo. Isso depois de esperarmos 10 minutos até ele aparecer. Ele disse que estava lá na frente disfarçando. Estávamos indo para o bar beber e brindar mais uma das idiotices de Emmett.

Deve ter se passado uma hora mais ou menos desde que estávamos ali sentados quando vi Alice e Rosalie se aproximando.

- Meninos vamos embora? – Pediu Alice

- Nós estamos cansadas. – Completou Rosalie

- Ok. Vamos até nossa mesa pagar a conta e chamar a Bella. – Disse me levantando

Subimos todos até nossa mesa e vi que Bella não estava ali. Mais essa agora, a pirralha sumiu!

- Cadê a Bella? – Perguntei

- Acho que ela foi ao banheiro. – Respondeu Alice

Menos mal. Sentamo-nos e chamei o garçom que estava nos servindo antes e pedi a conta. Quando ele voltou peguei a conta para olhar o valor.

- Que? – Praticamente gritei – Isso é um absurdo!

- O que foi Edward? – Perguntou Jasper

- Essa conta deu mais de duzentos dólares. Impossível! – Disse

- Como deu tudo isso? – Jasper pegou a conta da minha mão e começou a perguntar o que cada um tinha consumido

No final estavam sobrando 2 cervejas e 5 copos de Vodka que nenhum de nós tinha consumido.

- É isso a conta veio errado. – Declarou Alice

Chamei novamente o garçom e lhe disse que tinha itens extras na nossa conta.

- Foi aquela outra garota que estava aqui que bebeu tudo isso. – Ele disse

- A Bella? – Perguntou Alice alarmada – Ela nunca bebeu Vodka!

- Pelo visto ela resolveu provar hoje. – Disse Jasper

- Vamos ter que pagar de qualquer jeito. – Disse pegando minha carteira

Alice e Rosalie estavam sem bolsa e carteira, então não tinham dinheiro, Emmett gastou todo o dinheiro pagando o dono da boate para que ele não apanhasse, e eu e Jasper só tínhamos cento e cinquenta dólares. Faltavam quase cem dólares ainda e com certeza a pirralha não tinha dinheiro nenhum.

- Não temos dinheiro o suficiente. – Declarei

- E agora? Vamos ter que lavar louça? – Perguntou Emmett

- Vamos falar com o gerente e tentar contornar essa situação.

Eu, Rosalie e Jasper pedimos ao garçom que nos levasse até o gerente. O gerente não estava então fomos diretamente ao dono. Alice e Emmett ficaram para esperar Bella e evitar que ela bebesse mais alguma coisa.

- Então, o que vocês desejam? – Perguntou um homem que estava sentado em uma cadeira de couro atrás de uma grande mesa de mogno assim que entramos em sua sala

- Nós viemos conversar sobre nossa conta. – Disse

Ficamos conversando e tentando explicar o que tinha acontecido. Estávamos quase conseguindo fazer com que o dono aceitasse nossos cento e cinquenta dólares quando Emmett entrou afobado na sala.

- Pessoal, a Bella Winehouse endoidou!

- Você! – O dono da boate disse enquanto fuzilava Emmett – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Oh-oh! Tchauzinho! – Emmett disse e saiu correndo da sala

- SEGURANÇAS! – O dono gritou

- Vamos embora gente! – Disse e saímos correndo atrás de Emmett

**Cherry Bomb – The Runaways**

http*://*www*.youtube*.com*/watch*?v=cBDMthZ0c80

Quando saímos da sala que era a prova de som percebi que a música que estava tocando era Cherry Bomb – The Runaways e todos que estavam na boate reclamavam do rock dos anos 70.

_Hello Daddy, Hello Mom (Olá pai, olá mãe)_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb__ (Eu sou sua cherry bomb)_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl (Olá mundo sou sua garota selvagem)_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb (Eu sou sua cherry bomb)_

Não entendi o porquê de estar tocando aquela música até que Jasper apontou para a cabine do DJ e vi que quem estava lá era a pirralha. Ela estava dentro da cabine dançando e cantando como uma louca enquanto o verdadeiro DJ estava do lado de fora esmurrando a porta.

Alice estava do lado do DJ tentando fazer com que Bella a escutasse e saísse de lá. Rosalie, Jasper e eu nos dirigimos até lá e vimos Emmett passar correndo pela pista de dança gritando por socorro enquanto era perseguido pelos seguranças. Emmett se juntou a nós e nós quatro começamos a correr até onde Bella e Alice estavam.

- BELLA, BELLA! – Começamos os cinco a gritar

A pirralha não nos ouvia. Emmett, Jasper, eu e o DJ esmurrávamos a porta e Alice e Rosalie choravam e gritavam desesperadas enquanto os seguranças nos cercavam. Ao longe pude ouvir as sirenes da polícia. Que lindo seríamos presos.

- PIRRALHA! – Gritei nervoso e desesperado. Por um milagre ela me escutou e abriu a porta fazendo eu e meus irmãos cairmos no chão um em cima do outro

- Oi gente! – Bella acenava sorrindo. Olhei para ela e percebi o óbvio: Bella estava bêbada

**Bella PDV**

Já era a quarta vez que eu vomitava no banheiro da delegacia. Por causa de toda a confusão na boate fomos presos. Minhas irmãs e os Cullen estavam na cela. Eu estava tão mal que o policial me deixou ficar aqui no banheiro vomitando. _Nota mental: Nunca mais beber Vodka. _Mas eu sabia que o pior seria quando minha mãe chegasse aqui e nos visse presos e eu bêbada.

Inclinei-me mais uma vez sobre a privada e vomitei. A policial entrou pela porta do banheiro e esperou que eu terminasse de vomitar para falar.

- Vêm, seus pais chegaram! – Ela disse me segurando pelo braço e me levantando

Lavei a boca na pia e sai secando o rosto com o braço.

- BELLA! – Ouvi minha mãe gritar desesperada

Olhei para frente e ela e Carlisle estavam parados na entrada da delegacia enquanto outro policial trazia os Cullen e minhas irmãs.

- Vamos falar com vocês em casa! – Disse Carlisle com raiva. Mas, eu podia ver seu olhar de alívio por ver que seus filhos estavam bem

Minha mãe abraçou a mim e minhas irmãs.

- Isabella Swan, que cheiro é esse? – Ele perguntou irritada nos soltando do abraço

- Nada. – Menti. Senti a bebida voltar de meu estômago e corri de volta para o banheiro

Quando voltei já estava tudo certo para irmos embora e pude ver que minha mãe estava muito, muito irritada por eu estar bêbada.

- Esperem! – O policial que cuidava das papeladas disse antes de sairmos. Viramo-nos

- Qual de vocês é Isabella Marie Swan? – Ele perguntou lendo um papel

- Dependendo do que for sou eu. – Disse levantando a mão

- A senhorita está devendo uma multa de trânsito. – O policial disse

- Aaaaah, é verdade! – Disse batendo na testa com a mão. Eu tinha esquecido – Paga ai mãe! – Disse e sai da delegacia indo para o carro

Entrei no carro da minha mãe e deitei no banco de trás enquanto esperava eles saírem de lá.

**Edward PDV**

- Que pirralha abusada! – Murmurei

- Vão para o carro crianças. Vamos ter que ir todos num carro só já que o de Carlisle ficou na boate, foi rebocado e só vai ser liberado amanhã. – Disse Renée

Meus irmãos, eu e as Swan saímos da delegacia e fomos discutindo aonde cada um ia no carro. Quando abri a porta de trás vi que Bella estava dormindo deitada no banco.

- Legal, a mini-roqueira dormiu no banco de trás e agora? – Disse já puto com Bella por causa da confusão na boate

- Por favor, não acorda ela. – Pediu Alice – Bella já está bêbada se você a acordar ela vai ficar mais chata do que de costume.

- E como a gente vai pra casa então? – Perguntou Rosalie

- Nós quatro vamos ter que ir ai atrás e levar Bella dormindo no nosso colo. – Disse Jasper

- Ah, fala sério! – Bufou Rosalie

- Vamos tentar! – Disse Emmett já querendo se enfiar no carro

- Para! Você vai esmagar a garota! – Disse com medo de que ele sentasse em cima da pirralha – Eu vou primeiro

Antes de entrar no carro abri a porta da frente e empurrei os bancos do carona e do motorista pra frente. Depois entrei com cuidado na parte de trás. Segurei a cabeça e os ombros de Bella e levantei delicadamente. Sentei-me e coloquei a cabeça dela no meu colo.

- Pronto! Agora entrem com cuidado e vão colocando a Bella nos seus colos. Você fica por último Emmett!

Foi difícil, mas todos conseguiram entrar no carro e agora estávamos espremidos e com Bella dormindo tranquilamente nos nossos colos. Renée e Carlisle chegaram. Colocaram seus bancos no lugar e fomos para casa. O caminho todo foi silencioso, ninguém se atreveu a falar, pois sabíamos que nossos pais não estavam felizes com o que tinha acontecido.

Chegamos a casa e eu fui o primeiro a sair do banco de trás levando Bella no meu colo. Subi com ela para o segundo andar enquanto todos os outros foram para a sala de jantar, onde iríamos ouvir um sermão daqueles.

Fui até o quarto da pirralha e a deitei na cama. Tirei seus tênis e a jaqueta. Hesitei sem saber se deveria ou não tirar seus jeans. Resolvi não o fazer. A cobri com a colcha e sai apagando a luz e fechando a porta.

Eu estava me sentindo estranho. Antes eu estava muito irritado com a pirralha. Enquanto estávamos na delegacia queria que pudéssemos deixá-la lá, pois era ela a causa de todos os nossos problemas e confusões. Mas, agora depois de vê-la dormindo serenamente não consegui mais sentir a mesma raiva. Balancei a cabeça e desci a escada indo para a sala de jantar como quem ia para a forca, o que dava quase no mesmo.

Entrei na sala de jantar e vi que todos estavam sentados cabisbaixos enquanto Renée e meu pai estavam na cabeceira da mesa de pé. Sentei-me ao lado de Jasper e esperei o sermão começar.

- Vocês podem nos dizer como conseguiram ser presos? – Disse meu pai irritado. Olha que era muito difícil irritar meu pai

Começamos a falar todos ao mesmo tempo, cada um contando a história de seu jeito. Eu mal me ouvia.

- QUIETOS! – Pediu Renée

Calamos a boca, mas como sempre a última frase de Emmett ecoou no silêncio repentino

- A culpa não é minha que aquele dono de boate não consegue segurar a própria namorada...

Ficamos uma meia hora ali sentados contando toda a história e ouvindo Renée e Carlisle falarem.

* * * * * * * * * *

Agora vocês me perguntam: "Meg e a paixão da Bella pelo Alec?" e eu respondo: "Calma, gente! Eu quis tentar fazer esse capítulo mais engraçado e mostrar os tipos de confusões em que eles vão se meter durante toda a fic."

No próximo capítulo vocês vão ver o que a Bella vai fazer a respeito do Alec e o que o Edward vai achar de tudo isso.

Eu me esforcei para tentar deixar esse capítulo engraçado. Espero que tenha conseguido. Agora peço para que vocês me deixem reviews dizendo se minha tentativa de fazer comédia foi bem sucedida ou fracassada.

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos, Meg


End file.
